Trés cher prof
by sakurazukamori8
Summary: Draco découvre avec consternation qu’il est homosexuel. Pour éviter les moqueries et les attaques des Gryffondor, il décide de séduire Potter et de coucher avec. Pour l’aider à conquérir le survivant il peut compter sur l’aide de ses amis…
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour, tout le monde… Grande nouvelle, c'est mon premier slash. Au fait, pour tous ceux que les relations homosexuelles répugnent, ben, c'est le moment d'aller voir ailleurs. Je dois dire que je suis très occupée à rédiger une autre fan fiction Harry Potter (mais la moitié des chapitres manque encore). Elle avance, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va arriver. Tout cela pour vous apprendre que j'ai un peu hésité avant de commencer celle-ci. En fait, c'est la faute de Yochu. Si je vous assure. L'origine de la fabuleuse histoire que vous allez découvrir se trouve dans les reviews que j'ai envoyé à cet auteur et à ses réponses. Pour plus de renseignements, allez lire la fiction « dites Malfoy ». Nos délires ont donné naissance à … Ce truc. Il ne faut pas me défier.

Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers magie appartiennent à Joanne K Rowling. Je ne gagne pas un sou. Donc, pas la peine de venir faire des réclamations, je suis pauvre comme job.

Pour les insultes et autres réactions négatives, allez voir Yochu. Pour les compliments, venez me voir, moi. J'adore les compliments, même immérités. Qu'ouis-Je ? Qu'entends-Je ? Yochu proteste… Bon. Je verrais directement avec elle…

Bonne lecture…

Draco était furieux. Son père était toujours emprisonné à Azkaban, la prison des Sorciers, et ce, malgré le fait que les détraqueurs aient quitté le lieu pour rejoindre Voldemort.

C'était intolérable.

C'était la faute à Potter.

Parfaitement !

Ce fichu balafré lui avait gâché les grandes vacances. Et maintenant, la rentrée s'annonçait sous les pires auspices. Déjà, cela avait commencé sur le quai lorsque Pansy lui était tombée dessus. Elle lui avait expliqué d'une voix de Soprano en plein récital, que tout était terminé entre eux et que maintenant, elle sortait avec Théodore Nott (Théo pour les intimes).

Tu comprends, il est charmant et lui, il ne me fait pas attendre pendant des mois lorsque je lui réclame un câlin. Avec toi, il faut carrément prendre rendez-vous auprès du ministère de la magie…

Tout le monde s'était retourné sur eux et des sourires narquois étaient accrochés à tous les visages. Draco en était intimement convaincu, sa réputation de tombeur ne s'en remettrait pas. Se faire larguer par Pansy voulait dire qu'il n'était franchement pas une affaire au lit.

D'ailleurs, la dernière phrase de la jeune sorcière l'acheva.

Et il serait temps que tu assumes une bonne fois pour toute ton homosexualité. Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin d'en parler…

Là, il vit clairement les regards de surprises des étudiants (toutes tours confondues)ainsi que de l'intérêt dans les yeux de certains garçons. Il était en train de songer à la légitimité du meurtre dans ces circonstances, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe et Greggory Goyle l'entouraient d'une manière très (trop) protectrice avec une lueur étrange dans leurs yeux. Il se dégagea rapidement pour s'engouffrer dans le train et se cacher au fin fond d'un compartiment. Malheureusement pour lui, ses « amis » l'y suivirent… _« Il y a des jours, on ferait mieux de rester couché » _pensa le sorcier blond lorsqu'il se vit encadrer par ses camarades, alors que le train démarrait pour un long voyage.

Il aurait certainement été surpris s'il avait su que cette pensée était partagée par son ennemi personnel. Harry observait d'un œil las, ses deux meilleurs amis en train de se bécoter tendrement, devant lui. L'acte ne le dérangeait pas en soi : Il avait assisté au tout début du flirt puis les avait poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il avait même aidé Ron à déclarer sa flamme pour la jolie Hermione, sans cela, ils y seraient encore.

Mais à présent, il regrettait presque son intervention. Ses amis ne lui prêtaient plus du tout attention, et le spectacle qui était touchant au début commençait vraiment à lui porter sur les nerfs. Le voyage en train risquait d'être mortellement ennuyeux, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas emmené de lecture. Il se maudit de nouveau pour son inadvertance. Le fait que Ginny, Neville et Luna se soient désistés, aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Ces derniers avaient pris place dans un compartiment voisin en compagnie de Seamus et de Michael, le petit ami de Ginny. Bref, pas une seule place libre pour lui… Il décida de laisser les tourtereaux tranquilles et de se promener dans les coursives. Le couple ne le remarqua même pas alors qu'il refermait la porte du compartiment derrière lui.

Alors c'est vrai, tu es Gay ?

Draco se sentit rougir sous la question. En fait, il était sûr d'être 100 hétéro. La question ne se posait pas. L'école entière en était même persuadée, jusqu'à ce que Pansy affirme le contraire. D'un autre côté, la serpentarde avait eu l'idée machiavéliquement simple de se venger en l'humiliant de cette façon. Et bien l'effet était réussi. En revanche, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses proches révèlent un autre visage… Ces imbéciles allaient le tabasser, c'était sûr. La tolérance et eux ne faisaient pas une bonne équation… Vincent le tapa sur le ventre.

C'est génial que tu sois des nôtre, Draco.

La mâchoire de l'adolescent se décrocha de stupeur… Non, ce n'était pas possible ? Ils en étaient ? Tous les trois ?

Ne tombe pas en morceau. Personnellement, j'avais deviné depuis longtemps que les hommes t'intéressaient.

Blaise s'installa confortablement sur la banquette. Il continua à fixer en souriant à son condisciple qui s'était effondré en face de lui, pendant que Vincent et Greggory se laissèrent tomber de part et d'autre de leur « chef ».

Tu veux savoir comment ?

Oui, Draco voulait bien comprendre ce qui les faisait imaginer (délirer) qu'il était porté sur le sexe fort… Blaise continua tranquillement

Dans les vestiaires, ton regard s'attarde toujours sur les fesses des autres joueurs… Et puis sur le terrain, tu n'arrête pas de fixer Potter comme si tu voulais le dévorer tout cru…

Le dernier des Malfoy se redressa tel un jeune cobra furieux pour se lancer dans une farouche dénégation. L'honneur de son sang était en jeu…

Rhôôôô… Qu'allez vous inventer là ? je ne m'amuse pas à fixer le cul des autres mecs. Et puis, si je regarde Potter pendant les matchs, c'est pour être sûr d'avoir le vif d'or. Il est très bon pour repérer cette saloperie volante…

Greggory et Vincent se lancèrent un regard apitoyé. Allez, c'était reparti… Pourquoi est-ce que leur chef adoré ne pouvait pas être honnête avec lui-même pour une fois ? Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient bien décidés à le forcer à accepter la vérité. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule manière… D'un signe de tête, ils avertirent Blaise qu'ils étaient prêts. Ce dernier leur fit comprendre d'un clignement d'œil que c'était trop tôt. Il leur fit signe d'attendre un instant à l'extérieur.

Sitôt que les deux amis furent dehors, Blaise se rapprocha de Draco tout naturellement. Leurs corps n'étaient maintenant éloignés que de quelques centimètres. Le blond rougit, légèrement troublé par cette soudaine promiscuité.

Qu'est ce que tu…

Il ne pu en dire davantage, Blaise avait plongé vers les douces lèvres luisantes de son ami et les prenaient avec délicatesses, les suçaient, les goûtaient… Un goût de miel. Affamé, il en réclama bientôt davantage, poussant doucement sa langue à travers la barrière d'émail. Son partenaire, d'abord immobile, lui ouvrit instinctivement la bouche, laissant le jeune homme faire intrusion dans cet antre chaud et doux. Leurs deux langues se cherchèrent, s'emmêlèrent… Les mains de Blaise remontaient le corps de Draco, le caressant doucement pour le rassurer. Bientôt, ce dernier se blottit contre lui en gémissant sourdement pour en réclamer plus, vaincu par autant de savoir-faire. Triomphant Blaise le repoussa doucement, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Draco, pour sa part, était mortifié. Gay. Il était Gay… Cela n'arrivait pas qu'aux autres. Et Pansy avait raison sur toute la ligne… Potter et les Gryffondor allaient tous se foutre de sa gueule. Voldemort ne l'accepterait jamais parmis ses fidèles Mangemorts, et son père allait lui faire une crise cardiaque quand il apprendrait que son unique rejeton préférait les hommes.

Ne le prend pas comme cela, ce n'est pas une catastrophe…

Blaise retourna chercher ses deux acolytes, et bientôt le trio s'évertua à remonter le moral de Malfoy.

Voldemort, il n'a rien à fiche de l'orientation sexuelle de ses fidèles… Il ne sait même pas ce que c'est…

Le sorcier noir n'était en effet pas très connu pour ses frasques. Ses massacres, oui, mais pas les gaudrioles. Etait-il encore vierge après toutes ces années ? Cette question passionna soudain Draco qui reprit brutalement contact avec la réalité lorsque Blaise pointa une autre évidence

Ton père, il ne saura rien… Tout ce qui l'intéresse, ce sont tes résultats scolaires, non ?

C'était vrai. Malfoy senior était obnubilé par la réussite scolaire de son fils, mais ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à ses relations… Du moment que c'était des sangs purs… Et puis, à Azkaban, il devait avoir autre chose à penser qu'à la palpitante vie sexuelle de son fils. Pour la première fois depuis la nouvelle de l'emprisonnement, Draco fut heureux que son père soit loin de lui… Pour un peu, il en embrasserait même Potter.

Et puis, pour les gryffondor… Si tu fais tomber Potter dans notre camp, ils ne pourront rien dire…

Là, il y avait comme un challenge à relever… Les beaux yeux argentés de Draco brillèrent de mille feux tandis qu'un charmant sourire (le premier depuis longtemps) s'esquissa sur ses lèvres de soie. Blaise retint un gémissement. Il y avait toutefois un problème…

Mais si tu veux Potter, il faut t'en donner les moyens. C'est une pointure, un morceau de roi… Il est le survivant. Tu dois t'entraîner…

Un entraînement ? De quoi voulait-il parler ?

Oui, tu ne t'y connais pas suffisamment… Tu es encore vierge en ce domaine. Pour le séduire, l'emmener dans tes filets, il te faut un peu plus d'expériences…

Le blond rougit de plus belle tandis qu'il regardait ses compagnons d'un œil nouveau.

Et, euh, je suppose que vous êtes mes futurs entraîneurs ?

Greggory lui plaça une main rassurante sur l 'épaule.

Non. Nous ne sommes que des débutants, tous les trois… Et pour toi, il faut le meilleur d'entre nous… Surtout si tu veux mettre Potter à genoux …

Harry se promenait depuis une bonne petite demi-heure dans le couloir. Il s'était arrêté à plusieurs reprises pour participer à quelques conversations avec des membres de l'AD. Il réglait les achats auprès de la dame aux provisions, lorsqu'il entendit un Serpentard lui faire une véritable déclaration de guerre.

… Surtout si tu veux mettre Potter à genoux …

Il se rapprocha subrepticement du lieu du complot… Il reconnu tout de suite les joyeux larrons… Draco Malfoy, Greggory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe et Blaise Zabini… Tremblant d'une fureur contenue, il se força à écouter la combine…

Nous te présenterons notre initiateur. Tu vas voir, il est extra… Vraiment doué… Il nous a tout appris…

Vincent renchérit avec enthousiasme.

Et ses techniques sont étonnantes, mortelles… Et le mieux, c'est qu'il est à Poudlard… Harry en eut des frissons de dégoûts. Quel était ce nouvel adversaire ? Un proche de Voldemort, sans aucun doute… Blaise se mêla de la conversation avec sa voix tranquille et légèrement rêveuse…

C'est vrai. C'est un professeur étonnant. Le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu. Il m'a fait découvrir des domaines dont je n'avais même pas idées… Draco… Avec cet atout en main, tu vaincras Harry Potter…

Harry se retint avec difficulté de se jeter à la gorge du petit groupe. Bien qu'il soit puissant, ils étaient tout de même nombreux et paraissaient connaître des sorts interdits. Il réfléchit. Ainsi Draco et ses amis voulaient le faire tomber dans un piège… Et ils comptaient sur les secours et les conseils d'un puissant mage pour y parvenir… Mais il était au courant, maintenant, et il ne les lâcherait pas d'une semelle. Il découvrirait l'identité du mage noir. Manifestement, il restait des mangemorts à Poudlard… Le professeur Snape, sans aucun doute… Il ferait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups et livrerait toute la petite bande à Dumbledore…

Il sourit. _« À nous deux, Draco… »._

Dans le compartiment, au milieu de l'hilarité générale, le blond sorcier, loin de se douter de la présence d'un auditeur, songeait avec délices à la future défaite d'un beau brun aux yeux verts.

Il lui ferait crier son nom sur tous les toits…

Gémir sous ses caresses…

Oh oui, le challenge lui plaisait bien…

Et avec l'aide de son mystérieux professeur, Potter serait à lui. _« À nous deux, Potter » _

Finalement, l'année commençait bien…


	2. rencontre surprenante

Réponses aux reviews…

Sahada : Oui, Dray est un Dieu deu sexe… Mais il lui a fallu un prof pour tout maîtriser… Prof que tu connaîtras dans ce chapitre. Merci, pour ta review, et n'hésites pas à réécrire pour faire part de tes remarques…

Mily Black : Comme cela tu as une vague idée… Et ben , si tu continues ta lecture, tu pourras être fixé sur ce point dans ce chapitre… Sadique, hein ? Ne gâchons pas toutes nos munitions, j'en réserve encore…

Yochu : Ahhh… Te voilà… Comment cela, tu n'aimes pas le partage des critiques ? Pourtant, je le trouve équitable, moi. Voici la suite de cette superbe fic. Ce sera du Don Pérignon, pour moi…

Nytshade : voilà, voilà… Une suite toute chaude… Mais qu'est ce que vous êtes affamés… Contente que cette histoire te plaise.

Vert émeraude : Les quiproquos, il y en aura encore… Rassures-toi… Merci pour ta review, je ne pensais pas avoir un tel succès…

Onarluca : chef, oui, chef… J'ai décoché la fameuse case, vilaine pas belle, qui interdit des reviews anonymes… Et merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas…

Serpentis-Draco : voilà… Tes désirs seront, je l'espère, comblés… Merci de tes réactions.

Winnie-Spike : Rouler un patin à Draco ? Heu, si tu veux, faut lui demander, à lui, personnellement… Moi, je ne suis qu'un simple auteur… Et voici la suite, petite impatiente. PS : je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise…

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire….

Chapitre 2

Harry guettait ses proies depuis déjà quelques semaines… Il avait souvent vu Draco et ses amis s'évaporer après le dîner pour se rendre Merlin sait où.

Dans un lieu resté inconnu à ce jour.

Une chose était sûre : Ils ne revenaient pas à leur salle commune, il les y avaient attendu de nombreuses fois, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait également tenté de les filer à plusieurs reprises, mais avait fait chou blanc : Soit Hermione le traînait à la bibliothèque pour un devoir urgent à rendre, soit Ron lui rappelait qu'un entraînement de Quidditch était prévu, soit un de ses camarades réclamait sa présence pour une séance de travail spéciale AD… Et pendant ce temps, la bande d'affreux en profitait pour disparaître corps et âmes pendant des soirées entières.

Des nuits mêmes.

C'était idiot, mais Harry en était contrarié…

Et le nombre de nuits blanches commençait à se faire sentir sur son attention en cours et sur ses devoirs….

En revanche, les visages de Draco et de ses amis rayonnaient de plus en plus. À tel point que même Ron l'avait remarqué. Car les attaques perfides et les paroles acides avaient cessé.

_-Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive, aux Serpentards ? Miracle, même Malfoy devient fréquentable… Pourvu que cela dure… _

Et les deux maisons rivales s'étaient rapprochées. Leurs membres ne s'insultaient plus. Sans aller jusqu'à la franche amitié, une camaraderie commençait à s'installer insidieusement. Harry avait même surpris Pansy et Hermione échangées des informations à propos d'un devoir de potion. Les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient pas crêpées le chignon. C'était incompréhensible.

Et c'était très agaçant.

Et puis, cette gentillesse soudaine de Malfoy à son égard était troublante. Elle était certes feinte, mais troublante.

Car il ne savait pas comment réagir à cela.

Et Harry supportait beaucoup de choses, mais il n'aimait pas qu'on se paie sa tête sans qu'il puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Sa colère grondait dès qu'il apercevait des cheveux blonds argentés dans ses parages. Il en devenait même grossier, et à la grande surprise de tous, Ron et Hermione avaient pris la défense des serpentards, arguant du fait qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Harry leur avait presque ri au nez, mais il s'était retenu de justesse… Il leur expliquerait, plus tard. Quand Malfoy et sa bande avec le fameux mage, seraient jetés à Azkaban… Mais il devait s'avouer qu'ils étaient plus rusés qu'il le pensait. Mais cette nuit, oui, cette nuit, il les suivrait jusqu'au bout, et alors…

Draco était sans conteste le plus heureux étudiant de Poudlard. Et il le devait à une personne merveilleuse. Son cher professeur… Dire qu'il l'avait snobé, méprisé, même pas regardé pendant ces cinq précédentes années… Que de temps perdu, vraiment… Ses amis s'étaient montrés beaucoup plus intelligents que lui. Ils étaient allés le trouver, avaient pris la peine de le connaître… Et s'étaient vus offrir les clés d'un paradis sexuel inimaginable.

Car ce professeur était un Dieu du sexe.

Et les Dieux, c'est pourtant bien connu, prisent beaucoup les déguisements. Draco se souvenait avec émotion de leur première vraie rencontre. Oh, il s'était montré si stupide cette nuit-là. L'orgueil, son maudit orgueil lui avait fait dire des horreurs. Il en rougissait encore de honte… Blaise, Vincent et Greggory, l'avaient entraîné dans un couloir poussiéreux. Il avait protesté, plus pour la forme, que par peur véritable.

_-Dumbledore nous a interdit d'aller par là… C'est dangereux… _

Blaise avait alors posé un bras rassurant sur son épaule.

_-Mais non… En fait, il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat… _

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela, un chat s'était mis à miauler comme un désespéré. Ou plutôt une chatte. Miss Teigne. L'animal de compagnie de Rusard. Son radar à élèves désobéissants… Draco avait sursauté, cherchant du regard un endroit où se dissimuler. Les coins d'ombre ne manquaient pas. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il constata que ses amis, non seulement, ne fuyaient pas, mais encore, regardaient avec attention la chatte. D'ailleurs, l'attitude de cette dernière était étrange. Elle avait cessé de miauler et se frottait lascivement sur les jambes des jeunes gens. Puis, elle s'était détournée pour avancer dans un couloir rendu invisible par l'obscurité des lieux. La voix de Blaise s'éleva alors en un doux murmure.

_-Nous pouvons y aller, la voie est libre… _

Le jeune homme en était resté comme deux rond de flan.

_-Qu'est ce que… Mais vous êtes dingues ! On va se faire choper par Rusard. Pourquoi vous suivez ce chat ?_

Ses compagnons n'avaient pas daigné lui répondre et l'avaient entraîné à leur suite, jusque dans une grande pièce éclairée par des flambeaux. Et là, il vit le mystérieux professeur. Blaise s'était d'ailleurs jeter dans ses bras et l'embrassait à pleine bouche, tout en lui chuchotant des mots tendres.

Et Draco faillit détaler à toutes jambes devant ce spectacle… Heureusement, Vincent et Greggory l'avaient retenu et poussé vers leur enseignant préféré. Blaise avait éclaté de rire devant l'effroi du sorcier blond, avant de regarder amoureusement son Homme.

_-Il est un peu timide… Mais cela va lui passer… Et puis, il ne te connaît pas. Enfin, pas comme cela. Faut lui pardonner… _

Une voix douce et ironique s'éleva alors, stupéfiant Draco sur place.

_-Un peu timide ? Comme toi à tes débuts. Tu te souviens ? Oh, Blaise, tu étais si mignon. Tu tremblais et tu voulais me fuir. Pourtant quand j'ai ouvert la porte tu es resté… _

Le jeune sorcier brun souriait avec tendresse, tandis que l'homme se tourna vers son nouvel « élève ».

_-Et bien, Draco Malfoy… Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ? _

Le sorcier blond essaya de reprendre ses esprits le plus vite possible. Cet homme merveilleux dont on lui chantait les louanges, c'était lui ? Lui, le jaloux, le sadique au fouet, le cracmol… Il n'osait pas y croire. Il était en train de cauchemarder et allait se réveiller en sueur dans son lit… Pourtant, même si les flambeaux n'éclairaient pas toute la salle, il pouvait reconnaître ces traits usés, cette bouche dédaigneuse avec ce pli amer qui la tordait… Et en même temps, le visage était plus… Doux ? non… Humain, attentif, rieur … Oui, cet homme était bien le même que celui qui houspillait les élèves à longueur d'années. Et en même temps, ce n'était plus vraiment lui. Rusard se tenait devant eux, le corps droit comme un i , les écrasant tous de sa majesté.

Et Draco avait éclaté de rire… Le concierge de Poudlard ne s'en formalisa pas, il serrait toujours contre lui son cher Blaise. Vincent et Greggory contemplaient, intrigués, leur jeune « chef » en proie à un fou rire inextinguible… Pourtant, cette voix qui montait… Cela ressemblait plutôt à…

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de penser davantage, car Rusard avait délaissé Blaise pour se rapprocher rapidement de Draco. Saisissant son visage, il l'avait giflé assez durement. Le rire aigu cessa enfin de retentir.

_-Désolé, petit, mais tu nous faisais une crise de nerfs en règle… Trop d'émotions, sans doute. _

Le blond recula vivement, blessé par le contact de ce cracmol. Ses amis étaient devenus fous, sinon, comment expliquer cette allégeance envers cet individu qui ne possédait pas l'once d'une énergie magique dans son corps ?

_-Ne me touchez pas… Vous êtes… Répugnant !_

Vincent et Greggory avaient poussé un hoquet de surprise, rapidement calmé par Blaise. Rusard, lui, s'était contenté de sourire doucement.

_-Ainsi je te dégoutte… Mais pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'à moi ?_

Draco rougit, très gêné. Il avait besoin du concours de cet homme pour faire succomber le survivant, fleuron de la tour rouge et or. Aussi, il marmonna dans sa barbe…

_-Pourquevousm'aidiezà séduirePotter _

Rusard tendit l'oreille pour avoir une chance d'entendre son jeune rebelle.

_-Allo ? Excuses-moi, je n'ai pas bien entendu…_

_-Pour que vous m'aidiez à séduire Potter_

Un silence lui répondit…

_-On dit, s'il vous plaît… _

Blaise éclata de rire, suivi par Vincent et Greggory. Rusard s'autorisa un bon sourire avant de continuer devant la mine déconfite du nouveau venu.

_-En fait, tes petits camarades m'ont déjà parlé de toi et de tes ennuis… Tu veux entraîner Potter dans ton lit. C'est possible, mais il te faudra te soumettre à mes conseils… Et aux travaux pratiques. _

Draco déglutit avec difficultés. Le professeur entrait dans le vif du sujet et touchait un point très sensible. Rusard se tourna vers les trois autres étudiants et leur fit signe de s'éloigner. Docilement, ils passèrent dans une seconde pièce pour commencer leurs jeux. Le concierge les regarda disparaître un à un. Il voulait connaître les motivations de Malfoy avant de décider quoi que ce soit

_-J'ai besoin de savoir… Tu l'as déjà fait avec un garçon ? _

Hochement négatif de la part de l'adolescent.

_-Es-tu réellement attiré par les hommes ou est-ce juste un jeu ? _

_-Non. Je crois… Pansy a dit… Et puis dans le train, Blaise a… Cela m'a plu… Je ne sais pas._

L'homme soupira. Blaise. C'était vrai que ce dernier s'amusait bien avec ses camarades. Mais jusqu'ici, ceux qu'il avait ramenés étaient tous convaincus d'être 100 gays. Le jeune sorcier avait un jugement très sûr. Mais il pouvait toujours se tromper, après tout…

Il ramena son attention sur la nouvelle recrue. Un Malfoy. C'était très délicat. Il ne devait pas lui faire peur, mais gagner sa confiance petit à petit. Et lui laisser un peu de temps. En fait, c'était au jeune homme de fixer les limites, et lui observerait son comportement. Malfoy serait-il un soumis ou un actif ? cela aussi, il le saurait bien assez tôt. Et les questions lui servaient de thermomètre : le jeune sorcier ne s'était pas enfui. Il l'avait plutôt agressé verbalement (mais c'était un Malfoy)…Et il était perdu. Et maintenant, au travail.

Draco s'était détendu maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul avec le concierge… Le professeur. Les questions n'étaient pas dérangeantes, et il avait l'impression d'être vraiment écouté, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il en ressentit un immense soulagement, et de la joie. Oui, il n'avait jamais été aussi… Bien dans sa peau.

Il ne protesta pas lorsque Rusard lui demanda de venir près de lui.

_-Draco… Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Préfères-tu qu'un de tes camarades assiste à tout, ou veux-tu être seul avec moi pour partenaire ? Ou préfères-tu partir ? _

Le jeune homme ne réfléchit même pas, mis en confiance par la voix chaude de cet homme qu'il traitait comme du poisson pourri l'instant d'avant. Il ne voulait pas quitter ce lieu et il voulait être seul avec lui.

_-Très bien, dans ce cas… Si tu veux à un moment ou à un autre, que j'arrête tout, tu me le dis. C'est toi qui mène la danse. Moi, je ne suis que ton guide. Choisis un code, pour que je sache que tu veux vraiment arrêter. _

Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment. Quel mot pourrait-il lancer pour que son (futur) partenaire sache qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin ? Ah oui…

_-Basilic sera le mot. Si je le lance, vous vous arrêtez, n'est ce pas ? _

Rusard eut un sourire de confirmation. Et entreprit de commencer la première leçon.

_-Je vais maintenant t'apprendre la grammaire… _

Il l'entraîna vers un coin de la pièce, où un grand lit à Baldaquin siégeait majestueusement. Doucement, Rusard y assit Draco et il commença à le dévêtir avec patience, en le calmant de temps à autre d'une caresse et ponctuant l'opération de tendres baisers sur les lèvres et le visage. Il se débarrassa simplement de sa tenue grise. Draco fut sidéré de voir un torse pâle finement musclé et délié, mis en valeur par un pantalon de cuir noir moulant à la boucle argenté. Le jeune homme eut un recul lorsque les mains du concierge commencèrent à parcourir son corps souple, caressant ses cheveux avant de descendre vers ses fesses tendres qu'il malaxa avec lenteur et soin. À sa grande surprise, son corps répondit positivement aux stimulations de cet homme qu'il exécrait un quart d'heure auparavant. Les sensations étaient étranges, plaisantes… Il ne voulait pas que cela cesse.

Devinant un changement d'attitude de la part de son jeune amant, les lèvres de Rusard se rapprochèrent alors de ce cou blanc et vierge qu'elles convoitaient depuis déjà un moment et se posèrent dessus avec légèreté. L'homme lécha et mordilla cette chair offerte, avec délices, irritant légèrement la peau douce de sa barbe de trois jours et savourant les soupirs qu'il arrachait à ce jeune noble imbu de lui-même… Hummm. Il adorait cet instant ou il sentait basculer ces fiers sorciers. Il aimait les entendre le supplier de les contenter et de les noyer de plaisir. Celui-ci n'y échapperait pas…

Draco était à moitié fou de désir. Ce dernier montait par vague, exigeant, lui ôtant ses dernières inhibitions. Il lui en fallait plus, encore plus, beaucoup plus. Ses gémissements se firent plus âpres, sonores… Une main légère lui bâillonna la bouche. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération, mécontent. Mais il fut entendu… Les lèvres apaisantes de son cher professeur glissèrent vers ses tétons rosés, dressés d'excitation. Il sentit les mordillements tendres… Rusard était tout à l'écoute des ondulations de son amant. Le jeune sorcier réprima à grand peine un tremblement et senti son sexe se durcir, tandis qu'il laissait ses mains explorer à leur tout, timidement, le corps de son partenaire. Bientôt, son corps se tendit pour solliciter plus d'attentions et il gémit plus sourdement, se mordant légèrement les lèvres, écartant inconsciemment les jambes pour permettre à son professeur un meilleur accès à son intimité… Sa verge était tendue, gorgée de sang, impérieuse. Les hanches du jeune homme roulèrent tandis que les lèvres de Rusard se positionnèrent juste à l'extrémité du gland, en un très léger frôlement. Draco agrippa fermement le drap, tandis que la langue expérimentée du concierge entreprit de lui lécher à petit coup, l'extrémité humide de son sexe… Il se souleva pour offrir sa verge tendue douloureusement.

_-S'il vous plaît… Argus… Je t'en…Prie… _

Un rire amusé retentit…

_-D'accord, petit prince, j'arrive… _

Enfin, un doux fourreau humide vint prendre possession du jeune membre impatient. Le corps de Draco s'arqua, alors que ce dernier essayait vainement d'étouffer ses cris derrière la main fraîche de son bien aimé cracmol… Cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait imaginé… Même avec les filles qu'il avait eues, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle félicité. Son corps s'abandonna totalement aux sensations nouvelles prodiguer par ce maître inconnu… Il haleta de plus belle lorsqu'il sentit sa semence se déverser dans la bouche de son initiateur… Après un dernier soubresaut, son corps se détendit et il resta sur le matelas, pantelant… Rusard se dégagea rapidement avant de remonter vers le visage de son nouvel amant. Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

_-Fin de la première leçon… Demain, si tu le désires… On approfondira. _

Draco se sentit rougir en entendant ces propos. Il ne se sentait pas près à cela… Il voulait que cela soit unique, avec une personne qu'il aimait vraiment… Rusard du sentir la réticence puisqu'il continua

_-À moins bien sûr, que tu te réserves… Dans ce cas, ce sera à toi de me donner du plaisir. Car pour en recevoir, il faut savoir d'abord en prodiguer… Tu comprends ? _

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête, un peu penaud et vint se blottir contre l'épaule de son maître. Il fut réveillé rudement par Blaise, Vincent et Greggory en pleine forme et très contents d'eux. la soirée avait dû être plaisante.

_-Alors ? C'était bien ? _

Le rougissement du blond répondit mieux que des mots. Blaise éclata d'un rire heureux… Greggory regarda sa montre et murmura

_-Dépêche toi de te lever. C'est bientôt l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Il ne faut pas qu'on le loupe si on veut que les autres ne remarquent rien. _

Draco se leva en maugréant et constata qu'Argus n'était plus là. Il s'habilla rapidement et suivit le joyeux trio…

Et depuis cette fameuse nuit, il retournait régulièrement prendre des leçons particulières. De l'avis de tous, il faisait des progrès spectaculaires et son cher professeur l'encourageait dans cette voie…

Aujourd'hui il se sentait fin prêt à passer en mode séduction.

Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Il lui tardait d'appliquer ses connaissances toutes neuves sur son joli lionceau. Car en y réfléchissant, Potter était vraiment mignon. Sans ses binocles. Cela gâchait son regard d'émeraude fondue. Au fait, son Harry (Pas touche, cuvé réservée au propriétaire. Lui, Draco Malfoy, serait le seul et unique Tombeur du Survivant), devenait bien agressif à son encontre depuis quelque temps. Et puis, il n'arrêtait pas de le regarder fixement, avec hargne.

N'était-ce pas de l'amour ? Sûrement…

Et lui, Draco Lucius Malfoy, saurait lui faire avouer ses sentiments pour lui…


	3. Quiproquo à gogo

Chapitre 3 

Si on lui avait demandé, il y a encore quelques semaines ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour le serpentard blond, Harry aurait déclaré qu'il n'éprouvait qu'aversion et mépris pour cette sale fouine prétentieuse. Il aurait également précisé qu'il lui était tout à fait indifférent, dès l'instant ou ce dernier renonçait à les insulter, lui et ses amis.

Mais ce soir, c'était différent.

Ce n'était plus de l'aversion. Ce n'était plus de l'indifférence… C'était une colère froide. Ce sale nobliau arrogant s'était moqué de lui.

Pourtant, la soirée avait débuté sous de bons auspices. Il avait évité Ron en prétextant un travail urgent à la bibliothèque, et Hermione, en lui assurant qu'un entraînement de Quidditch était vraiment indispensable. Et il s'était lancé sur la trace des insaisissables serpentards.

Il avait réussi à les suivre jusqu'à ce couloir… Celui qui avait pourtant été interdit d'accès par Dumbledore lui-même. Il n'en était pas revenu, les Serpentards avaient osé désobéir. Malfoy osait passer outre.

C'était incompréhensible.

Pour qu'il lui vienne un tel courage, cela voulait dire que son maître était puissant.

Quel pouvait être son identité ?

Une chose était sûre : ce n'était pas le professeur Snape. Il avait fait le siège du professeur de potion et s'était rendu compte que ce dernier menait une vie des plus monotones entre ses cours, son bureau, ses appartements et le réfectoire. Pas très folichon, et Harry s'était même senti déçu.

En tout cas, il ne donnait aucun cours supplémentaire à ses élèves. Pas de trace de Malfoy et consorts dans l'ombre des cachots. Donc, un mage noir anonyme sévissait à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

Sous le nez de Dumbledore…

Cela commençait à devenir inquiétant.

Il s'approcha, camouflé par sa cape d'invisibilité, pour écouter la conversation qui s'était installée entre les serpentards.

Zabini parcourait la salle vide d'un regard dépité

_-Oh… Il n'est pas arrivé. _

Harry sentit un élan de contrariété le saisir_ « Mince… J'arrive trop tôt… »_

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Blaise, alors que Vincent intervint d'une voix douce

_-Ce n'est pas grave… On peut commencer sans lui. _

Greggory approuva cette décision avec de grands yeux brillants. Blaise hésita un instant jaugeant ses partenaires… Oui, pourquoi pas. Son cher Argus pourrait toujours les rejoindre… Il se retourna vers Draco, qui lui, n'avait pas desserré les dents et contemplait, déçu, la pièce vide.

_-Tu veux te joindre à nous Draco ? _

Draco regarda ses amis avec une petite moue boudeuse.

_-Mouais… Je ne dis pas non… _

Cette réaction inquiéta vivement Vincent qui se rapprocha du blond avec toutes les caractéristiques d'une mère poule. S'il ne s'agissait pas des Serpentards, en particulier de Goyle et Malfoy, Harry se surprit à penser qu'il aurait été touché par cette jolie scène.

_-Eh ben, calmes ta joie. Qu'est ce que tu as ?_

Un soupir.

_-Potter… _

Harry sursauta dans sous sa cape. Pourtant, il était bien certain de ne pas avoir commis d'impair. Personne ne pouvait le voir…

_-Il me rend fou. Il n'arrête pas de me fixer en cours. Et il semble guetter quelque chose… Tu crois qu'il sait ? _

Blaise haussa les épaules tout en se dirigeant vers la seconde pièce. Vincent et Greggory lui emboîtèrent le pas, tout en essayant d'entraîner leur chef bien-aimé.

_-S'il sait… Cela facilitera tes affaires, non ? _

Harry sursauta de nouveau. Comment ? Mais quel était ce piège ingénieux pour que ses adversaires fassent preuve d'autant de désinvolture ? Il en avait plus qu'assez que ces messieurs jouent ainsi avec ses nerfs. Il était sur le point d'agripper la chemise de Malfoy pour le secouer comme un prunier, lorsqu'il vit... Il s'était sûrement trompé…

Draco s'était appuyé sur la poitrine de son ami et les lèvres de Blaise se perdaient sur le cou de neige. Harry n'en revint pas. Il se frotta discrètement les yeux…

Les garçons pénétraient dans la seconde pièce, comme si de rien n'était.

Il avait dû rêver… Décidément, les cours d'occlumentie ne lui réussissaient pas.

Il reprit ses esprits lorsque la porte lui claqua au nez. Il resta alors hébété devant cet obstacle qui lui barrait la route. Le survivant mis en déroute par un simple panneau de bois, il y avait de quoi rire. Oui mais… Une porte qui s'ouvrait seule, même dans un lieu comme Poudlard, cela risquait de donner l'alerte aux conjurés. Et pour l'instant, il n'avait rien découvert…

Un peu honteux, il colla l'oreille au panneau pour au moins continuer à entendre les plans diaboliques des mangemorts en puissance.

La pièce était confortable avec son sol recouverte de coussins et de tapis moelleux. Le mur, lui, était décoré d'une étrange manière : fouets et cravaches de toutes tailles, chaînes, menottes, tout un assortiment d'accessoires pour jouer toute la nuit sans s'ennuyer. Les quatre jeunes gens étaient tranquillement en train de se déshabiller, échangeant des plaisanteries et leurs yeux brillants d'anticipation. C'était la première fois que Draco se retrouvait seul avec ses camarades. Normalement, Argus était là pour « arbitrer » les ébats et veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de débordements. Mais maintenant, ses amis le connaissaient bien, il n'y avait pas de véritable raison de s'inquiéter. Bientôt, des bras entreprenants l'enlacèrent et l'attirèrent vers un nouvel éden. Il commença gémir sous les caresses et les baisers de Vincent et Greggory sur son dos et son ventre, pendant que Blaise étouffait tranquillement ses cris sous ses baisers. Ces mains qui jouaient sur sa peau le griffaient légèrement, le caressaient, excitaient ses tétons… Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux goûter les multiples réactions de purs plaisirs qui lui parcouraient délicieusement l'échine… Si seulement Harry pouvait être là… Ses mains ambrées devaient être douces, elles aussi.

Et savantes…

Loin de se douter des fantasmes de Malfoy sur les capacités hypothétiques de ses mains, Harry essayait sans succès de comprendre le déroulement des évènements de la pièce voisine. Il entendait des grognements et un véritable concert de gémissements.

Merlin ! Le mage noir inconnu se trouvait certainement dans cette pièce. Et d'après les cris et les sanglots contenus qu'il entendait, ce redoutable adversaire était en train de soumettre ses recrues à des tortures atroces pour tester leurs résistances et leur loyauté.

Que faire ? Surgir et paralyser ce monstre ? Oui mais…

Il lui fallait des preuves concrètes. Et puis, ses camarades étaient de futurs ennemis dangereux qu'il fallait mettre hors d'état de nuire. S'il intervenait maintenant, les jeunes gens s'en tireraient et se trouveraient un autre maître. Prévenir un professeur ? Dumbledore lui-même ? Depuis ces derniers temps, le directeur s'était éloigné de lui et des affaires de Poudlard. Il se consacrait exclusivement à l'ordre du phœnix et à l'organisation de la résistance… Quant aux professeurs, ils étaient beaucoup trop accrochés au règlement de l'école. S'il allait les trouver maintenant, il était sûr de ramasser une retenue ou de se faire expédier à sainte Mangouste pour délires paranoïaques.

Un cri animal le fit sursauter…

_-Aie, t'es dingue… _

Drago avait mordu férocement l'épaule de Vincent alors que ce dernier s'occupait activement de sa virilité douloureusement tendue. Depuis un moment, il sentait monter en lui un élan sauvage et réclamait des émotions fortes.

L'adolescent blond rouvrit les yeux, dégrisé, alors que ses amis s'activaient à présent autour de Vincent. Il regarda le sang couler un peu de la blessure. Il se rendit compte qu'il y avait été un peu fort…

_-Oups. Attends, je vais te consoler._

La voix douce, enjôleuse de Draco n'était rien par rapport à ses yeux d'argent liquide qui le regardaient avec douceur mélangée à un soupçon de lubricité. Vincent pouvait s'y noyer pendant des heures, sans se lasser. Il savait que le prince Malfoy n'était pas pour lui, mais il profitait de ces instants précieux, avant que Potter ne les lui vole définitivement. Il sentit une main fraîche caresser l'épaule blessée et des lèvres se poser sur la plaie. La langue de Draco lécha à petit coup le sang qui commençait à sécher, pendant que ses mains erraient à présent sur le corps dodu de son ami. Au début, il aurait certainement pensé que cette graisse qui enveloppait les muscles était un tue-l'amour efficace.

À présent, il trouvait cela fascinant, de malaxer cette chair et de jouer avec. Il voyait de nombreuses opportunités, la texture étant malléable et permettant d'expérimenter de toutes nouvelles sensations. Il glissa lentement àses genoux, et ses yeux convoitèrent le membre gonflé qui se situait juste devant lui. Ses douces lèvres s'approchèrent doucement de la virilité de son compagnon. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement sonore pour l'encourager. Vincent tourna son visage vers Greggory pour l'embrasser voluptueusement pendant que Blaise jouait avec son cou et lui caressait le ventre. Puis le jeune sorcier brun se détourna de ses camarades pour s'intéresser au mur… Il décrocha un fouet à lanières souples et le tendit à Greggory qui s'en empara avec gourmandise. Vincent se laissait peu à peu submerger par le plaisir prodigué par ses amis. Il avait l'impression d'être un piano d'émotion qui laissait jouer une musique de divine grâce à des joueurs très taquins. D'autres gémissements lui échappaient involontairement et il se mit à miauler de frustration lorsque les lèvres de Draco hésitaient encore à le contenter.

_-Draco… Bon sang, Je te tue si tu ne le fais pas… _

Harry sursauta. Comment ? Quelle était cette voix déformée par la fureur ? Malfoy menacé de mort ? par ses propres pairs ? C'était la meilleure de l'année. Le serpentard blond devait hésiter à torturer ses camarades. Il remontait dans son estime : manifestement, la fouine avait plus de fierté et de courage qu'il ne le pensait. Etonnant. Bon, ce n'était pas tout cela, mais il fallait l'aider. Avec Malfoy de son côté, il lui serait plus facile de maîtriser tout ce petit monde…

_-AAAAAHHHHHOUI, Continue, Oui…. _

Le cri déchirant provoqua un frisson de sueur froide sur le dos du survivant. Malfoy avait cédé aux injonctions, finalement. Quel lâche… Il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Aucun des Serpentards ne méritait une once de pitié. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rester ici à écouter les horreurs qui se déroulaient dans la pièce voisine. Comment intervenir ? tant pis, il devait chercher un professeur ou un membre représentant l'autorité. Il était le survivant, ce n'était pas pour rien…

Des bruits suspects le tirèrent de nouveau de ses pensées…. C'étaient… Oui, il ne se trompait pas… Des sifflements… Ces claquements et ces cris de douleur… On fouettait quelqu'un. C'était insupportable, il ne pouvait laisser passer cela. Enlevant sa cape d'un mouvement théâtral, la baguette à la main, prêt à risquer le tout pour le tout, il appuya sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à bondir sur les misérables qui osaient blesser ainsi un être humain. Sans plus attendre, il surgit tel le preux chevalier au secours du malheureux ainsi maltraité. Et il pila sur place, de stupeur.

Draco s'occupait toujours activement de Vincent. Sa langue jouait avec application sur la chair rendue dure sous ses assauts, tandis que Greggory fouettait son ami avec délicatesse. Blaise donnait quelques conseils sur le maniement de l'instrument.

_-Pas trop fort, il ne s'agit pas de l'esquinter, mais de lui faire sentir du plaisir mêlé à la douleur… Rapproche ta main droite du manche, la gauche fait la glisser… Voilà…_

Il s'approchait maintenant de Vincent pour passer aux choses dites « sérieuses » et caressait le derrière dodu de sa victime consentante, lorsque tout ce joli monde fut interrompu dans leurs jeux. Ils fixèrent les yeux ronds d'étonnement, le nouveau venu.

La bouche de Draco se crispa involontairement sur la verge de Vincent. Il entendit le cri de douleur et réussit à se dégager doucement de sa situation compromettante. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le prince autoproclamé des Serpentards eut envie de jeter la fierté légendaire des Malfoy aux orties pour se rouler aux pieds de son lionceau d'amour et lui expliquer le pourquoi de la situation.

_-Harry ? Euh, Potter ? Qu'est ce que… _

Le survivant en restait muet d'émotions. Son visage en revanche passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel sous les yeux inquisiteurs de la petite bande. Blaise, en particulier, observait, avec l'acuité d'un scientifique, les colorations subtiles que prenait la peau ambrée du Gryffondor. La pâleur cadavérique (la stupeur et le choc) laissa place très rapidement à un rougissement rose tendre qui virait à présent au pourpre vermillon du plus bel effet. Sa bouche ouverte avait du mal à amasser de l'air. Bref, le Fleuron de la tour rouge et or avait de plus en plus de points communs avec un poisson hors de son élément.

_-Potter… Respire par le nez… Les médico-mages arrivent tout de suite. _

Cette remarque eut le mérite de remettre d'aplomb les esprits troublés du preux chevalier blanc. Enfin, rouge et or. Malfoy à genoux devant Crabbe en train de... Boeuaaark… En d'autres circonstances, Harry en aurait fait des gorges chaudes, mais là… Cette pensée fit naître une nausée dans l'estomac du Gryffondor. Il se retint de justesse de ne pas vomir devant les yeux de ces… Pervers. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

_-Comment… Comment osez-vous ? Vous êtes… _

Le bel adolescent blond se releva avec difficulté, pendant que Vincent et Greggory se rhabillaient à la hâte. Seul Blaise restait d'un calme olympien. Après avoir cherché ses propres vêtements et avoir fait le trie avec ceux de Draco, il commença à se revêtir.

_-Potter… Tu n'as aucune leçon de morale à nous donner. Et si cela te dérange, tu peux foutre le camp. Depuis combien de temps te rinces-tu l'œil, camouflé par ta cape d'invisibilité ? _

Des gloussements de stupeurs accueillir cette révélation. L'embarras changea de camp et Harry se retrouva cerné par des serpentards avides d'entendre ses explications. Blaise sourit devant cet inversement de situation. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à un chat en train de jouer avec une souris qui aurait eu la malencontreuse idée de se promener entre ses griffes.

_-Potter… Tu nous as interrompu… Je crois que tu vas avoir un gage… Qu'en pensez-vous, les amis ? _

Si Vincent et Greggory approuvèrent tout de suite l'idée avec bruit et enthousiasme, Draco, quant à lui, resta silencieux. Il regardait le visage décomposé de Celui-qui-a-survécu-au mage-le -plus -maléfique-d'Angleterre et s'aperçut avec surprise que ce dernier luttait pour ne pas verser de larmes. Des larmes de honte, de fureur et d'humiliation, mais des larmes tout de même.

Draco était un Serpentard, un être ambitieux. Il ne voulait pas vaincre son pire ennemi et son amour comme cela. Il voulait un vrai combat. Rien à voir avec de la pitié. La pitié était bonne pour les Poufsouffles, d'abord… Cette pensée n'était pas partagée par Vincent et Greggory. Potter avait eu la bonne idée de se livrer, pourquoi perdre du temps en futilité, autant en profiter tout de suite. Leur chef bien-aimé cesserait peut-être d'être obsédé par ce qui servait de Survivant…

_-Sale fouineur, tu vas voir ce qu'on réserve aux curieux de ton genre… _

_-Laisse le nous, Blaise… On le dressera et il deviendra un esclave bien obéissant…_

Les deux Serpentards prenaient leurs rôles un peu trop au sérieux. Déjà, ils bloquaient les bras de Potter derrière son dos pour l'empêcher de bouger, tandis que Blaise s'approchait doucement du garçon terrifié. Draco jugea que la plaisanterie avait assez duré et qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

_-Basilic ! _

Les trois Serpentards, ainsi que le gryffondor, se figèrent et tournèrent leur attention vers le prince blond. Ce dernier se dressait d'un air impérial devant eux. Le fait qu'il soit nu comme au jour de sa naissance, ne lui enlevait rien, bien au contraire. Harry contempla à loisir ce corps aussi blanc que de la neige pure… Il sentit une contraction étrange au niveau de son entrejambe et une chaleur envahir ses reins. Une blancheur pareille était étonnante, elle donnait envie d'être touchée, goûtée. Le survivant secoua la tête. Il n'était pas question qu'il tombe lui aussi dans les mêmes travers que ces dépravés. Ne s'apprêtaient-ils pas à le violer sur place ? Que lui réservait leur prince ?

_-Laissez le partir… Et je crois que nous devrions en rester là ce soir… _

Draco s'approcha du gryffondor et le dégagea de l'emprise de ses gardes du corps. Harry le regarda avec une lueur d'incrédulité dans ses yeux.

_-Fous le camp, avant que je ne change d'avis. Et ne t'avises pas de raconter ce que tu as vu ce soir : personne ne te croiras. _

Harry récupéra sa cape et sorti de la pièce en courant, les joues en feu… Malfoy l'avait humilié. Le comble, c'est que ce dernier l'avait tiré d'un très mauvais pas. Et pourquoi son corps avait-il réagi à la vision de la nudité de son pire ennemi ? Il n'aimait pas les hommes. Il détestait Malfoy. Il le lui ferait payé…

Draco le regarda fuir, songeur. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Blaise.

_-Tu as laissé passer une belle occasion… _

Draco secoua la tête…

_-Non. Je ne veux pas que cela se passe comme cela. Je veux une victoire totale sur lui. Je le veux tout entier. Si je ne voulais que son corps, je lui aurais sauté dessus depuis longtemps… _

Après s'être rhabillé avec le plus grand soin, il se dirigea vers la sortie à son tour.

_-Vous restez là ?_

Blaise s'étira voluptueusement. Il se faisait tard…

_-Moi, oui… Il ne devrait plus tarder, je vais l'attendre. Vincent et Greggory, vous devriez rentrer dans notre salle commune. _

Vincent et Greggory rejoignirent d'un pas tranquille leur chef blond pour le protéger de toutes agressions dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

_-Draco… Tu sais… On ne lui aurait rien fait… C'était juste pour lui faire peur._

_-Je le sais, Vincent… Ne t'inquiète pas._

L'obscurité cachait le doux sourire qui arquait les lèvres de Draco. Potter lui avait fait un superbe cadeau : il avait sauvé le survivant des derniers outrages…Et il comptait bien en profiter pour piéger définitivement son lionceau et obtenir son cœur…


	4. manipulations

Oui, je sais, j'accuse un léger retard… Mais j'ai préféré avancer sur mon autre fiction (qui avance, mais oui) et puis … Ben les aléas de la vie quotidienne et le fait que je bosse un peu de temps à autres… Voilà, voilà. Mais je ne vous oublie pas : la preuve, voilà le quatrième chapitre de cette aventure…

Réponse aux reviews….

**Vif d'or **: je commence par toi, car ma pauvre, cela fait deux fois que tu me laisse un message, et je ne te réponds jamais… C'est chose faite. Merci de tes encouragements et de tes appréciations. C'est vrai que Potter est vexé comme un poux, mais comme j'aime bien les jeux compliqués, j'espère que tu aimeras ce quatrième chapitre…

**Yochu **: Ton dernier message me confirme dans mon jugement : tu as comme moi un machiavélisme à toute épreuve. Et ben, Harry aussi, et je crois que tu vas apprécier ce qui va se passer… Par contre, ne me demande pas la suite : pour l'instant, je cogite dessus… Mais je vais trouver, ne t'inquiètes pas…

**Alinamcb54 **: Merci pour tes encouragements. Je peux savoir ce que vous avez tous contre Rusard ? J'ai l'impression que si Miss Rowling l'avait décrit comme ressemblant à une gravure de mode, j'aurais eu brusquement moins de critiques… Ou alors, peut-être l'influence des films ? Si l'acteur avait été Tom Cruise, j'ai l'impression que la relation entre Rusard et les Serpentards passerait bien mieux…

**Farahon **: Merci de ta critique… Pour Rusard, voit un peu la review juste au-dessus…

**Griselle** : Je te rassures, je ne suis pas pour la pédophilie… Cette histoire n'est qu'un délire imaginaire. D'ailleurs, je suis tout aussi révoltée que toi lorsque j'apprends par les médias ce genre d'affaire. Cela dit, le rating M signale que cette histoire est pour public averti. Donc, c'est à chacun de prendre ses responsabilités. J'assumerai les miennes quant à l'écriture de cette fiction (et des autres). Pour Rusard, je te renvoie aussi à la review d'Alinamch54… J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra…

**Serpenti-draco : **Voilà la suite… Avec une nouvelle distribution de cartes… Bonne lecture et merci de ton soutien et de tes encouragements. Je suis heureuse de te voir fidèle au poste…

**Onarluca** : avec un peu de retard, voilà le nouveau chapitre… J'attends ton avis avec impatience. Merci pour tout…

Chapitre 4

Draco Malfoy s'avançait avec lenteur vers sa victime. Paniqué, Harry tirait dans tous les sens pour se dégager de ses liens. Il était enchaîné au mur, les bras tendus au-dessus de la tête. Une voix traînante lui donna la chair de poule.

_-Cette nuit, tu es à moi, Potter… _

Le corps blanc du prince de serpentard se détachait avec netteté dans l'obscurité de la salle éclairée par quelques bougies… Harry avala avec difficulté sa salive. Des doigts délicats se refermèrent sur le manche d'une cravache. Au moment où elle s'abattait sur lui en un sifflement entêtant, il poussa un cri…

Et se réveilla dans son lit. Deux ombres menaçantes l'encadraient de part et d'autres. Mal réveillé, il cria de nouveau et tomba par terre.

_-Et ben… Bonjour, à toi aussi._

La voix de Ron contenait des éclats de rires et un soupçon de surprise.

_-Harry… Tu vas bien ? Ou étais-tu passé ? Pourquoi tu nous as menti ? _

Hermione paraissait plutôt furieuse et vexée de s'être fait embobiner par son ami et ne comptait pas quitter le dortoir des garçons sans une bonne explication.

_-Hermione chérie, laisse le respirer…_

Les draps étaient sens dessus dessous, et son sommeil avait été des plus agités. Harry leva des yeux encore embrumés de sommeil vers ses deux amis. Ron était doucement mais sûrement en train de pousser Hermione hors du dortoir, en l'assurant gentiment qu'ils la rejoindraient le plus vite possible dans la salle commune. Sur une dernière protestation, le rouquin referma la porte au nez sa dulcinée furieuse et se tourna vers le Prince des Gryffondors.

_- Alors ? Elle s'appelle comment ? _

Harry rougit furieusement, retenant à grand peine son envie de bondir sur Ron et lui faire ravaler ses paroles. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment, c'était bien qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était célibataire endurci. Des souvenirs assaillirent son esprit… Le corps nu et crémeux de Malfoy… Les fesses rougies de Crabbe… La cravache maniée avec dextérité par Goyle… Le regard égrillard de Zabini… Les yeux orageux de Malfoy, ses mains fines qui semblaient si douces et prometteuses… NON. Il n'aimait pas les hommes.

HARRY. POTTER. N'AIMAIT. PAS LES. HOMMES… Ce devait être bien clair pour tout le monde. Et Malfoy lui paierait son humiliation. Foi de Potter.

_-À moins que… Elle ne s'appelle Malfoy… _

Le survivant sursauta et regarda son ami bouche bée.

_-Que viens-tu de dire ? _

Ron se mit à sourire d'un air entendu. Ainsi, il avait deviné juste, pour une fois. Même sa chère Hermione s'était trompée. Il avait remarqué les regards que lançait Harry sur son ennemi, puis observé discrètement son manque d'attention en cours. Il avait également noté la fréquence inhabituelle de ses crises d'agressivités lorsque le blond n'apparaissait pas pour leurs habituelles querelles verbales… Et puis, parallèlement à cela, il y avait la brusque politesse de Malfoy et de sa clique, l'amabilité des Serpentards… Oui, tout cela était troublant. Ron savait que son meilleur ami était gay, mais il sentait que ce dernier ne l'acceptait pas encore. Malfoy était-t'il La solution qui permettrait à Harry d'être heureux ? Le renversement de situation était sans doute improbable, mais quelque part, ironiquement drôle…

_-Allons, Harry… Cela fait des semaines que tu le traques dans tout Poudlard. Tu changes d'attitude dès qu'il apparaît… _

Le visage d'Harry prit une teinte rouge brique. Ainsi, malgré toutes ses précautions, ses amis avaient remarqué son manège. Il eut honte de son attitude. Pourquoi ne leur avait-t'il pas fait confiance plus tôt ? À cause de Malfoy, bien sûr…

_-Tu ne vas pas y croire... Malfoy est gay… Je l'ai surpris hier, pendant qu'il batifolait avec ses amis… _

Ron lança à Harry un regard perçant.

_-Et ? _

Le survivant fixa son meilleur ami avec stupéfaction. Mais que se passait-t'il ? Normalement, Ron aurait dû s'exclamer qu'il savait que Malfoy n'était qu'un sale pervers et un futur mangemort, qu'il était tombé bien bas et que c'était l'occasion unique de le virer pour atteinte à l'ordre moral… Et là, rien. Il ne manquait plus que Voldemort apparaisse avec bonbons et bouquets de fleurs dans la salle commune des gryffondor et se mette à danser la gigue Irlandaise dans les bras de Dumbledore…

_-Comment cela, ET ? _

Ron se retint de ne pas secouer Harry. Ce dernier pouvait être si naïf, si… Lent d'esprit, parfois. Allait-t'il lui dire ce qu'il pressentait déjà depuis un certain temps ?

_-Qu'as tu fais ? _

Le sorcier brun rougit de plus belle.

_-En fait, je me suis fait coincer par ses deux gorilles et par Blaise… Ils m'ont cerné et m'ont menacé… _

Ron regarda, de plus en plus amusé et intrigué, le visage déconfit de son ami. Aujourd'hui serait un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, il le sentait. Harry avait enfin décidé d'assumer sa nature profonde. Allez, encore un peu d'encouragements, et il lui cracherait le morceau…

_-Menacé ? De quoi ? _

Harry baissa la tête, terriblement gêné. Il avait été humilié, son ami pouvait comprendre cela, non ? D'un souffle presque inaudible, il lui lança

_-De… De me faire payer pour les avoirs interrompus. Et puis Malfoy est intervenu. _

Ah… Les choses se précisaient. Ron devinait que la fin de la soirée avait été torride… Mais il se passerait volontiers des détails. Lui, il aimait les filles, leurs rondeurs, leur peau douce, la chevelure de soie d'Hermione, et ses audaces… Oh oui… D'ailleurs, il y avait des positions et des jeux qu'ils n'avaient pas encore essayés. Il faudrait qu'il demande conseil à ce sujet à…

_-… Et le pire, c'est qu'il m'a tiré de là. La honte totale… Ah, ils doivent bien rire à présent. Je ne peux pas laisser passer cela. _

Ron en poussa un soupir d'exaspération… Mais quel con, ce Malfoy ! Il avait Harry à portée de la main, et il le laissait partir sans en profiter. Le jeune gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette attitude décevante, indigne d'un vrai serpentard. Mais son rôle, à lui, était de réconforter la vierge effarouchée… Euh, le survivant et futur vainqueur de Voldemort…

_-Bon… Ce n'est pas si dramatique. Et puis, peut-être qu'ils avaient deviné ta présence et ils ont décidé de te jouer un tour. _

Harry releva la tête et considéra son ami d'un œil nouveau. Ce dernier était un génie. Oui, mesdames et messieurs, lui, Harry Potter, avait la chance incroyable d'avoir le pote le plus intelligent depuis la naissance de l'humanité… Mais bien sûr qu'ils s'étaient moqués de lui…

_-Et que proposes-tu ? _

Ron cacha un sourire triomphant. Puisque Malfoy hésitait à bondir sur Harry, c'était Harry qui allait se tourner vers lui et se jeter dans ses bras accueillants. Aidé de son plus fidèle serviteur. Ben quoi ? Les amis, cela servait à cela, non ?

_-Pourchasses-les sans pitié… Coince Malfoy et fais lui des avances… Tu vas voir, il va se dégonfler comme une baudruche. Tu me raconteras, cela va être amusant, je le sens… _

Il eut la satisfaction d'apercevoir une lueur sauvage dans les grands yeux verts. Enfin… Harry s'intéressait à quelque chose d'autre qu'à Voldemort et au futur combat. Cela lui ferait un bien fou. Il connaîtrait au moins les joies du sexe. Pour l'amour, c'était moins sûr… Mais pourquoi pas, après tout ? Tout dépendait de Malfoy à présent. Comment le dragon blond allait-il réagir ? Allait-il repousser les assauts fougueux du champion des Gryffondor ? S'il faisait cela, il trouverait à qui parler. Et maintenant, il fallait mettre Hermione au courant des dernières turpitudes de leur ami. Elle aurait certainement de bonnes idées à proposer.

_-Et si on allait rejoindre les autres pour le petit-déjeuner ? Hermione nous attends… _

Draco regardait nerveusement vers la table des Gryffondor. Personne. Enfin, si, de nombreux gryffondors étaient attablés, mais Harry manquait à l'appel. Ses deux inséparables acolytes également. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Le survivant était certainement allé se réfugier dans leur giron. Pfft. Franchement, ce n'était pas digne d'un sorcier tout puissant. Est ce que Voldemort allait chercher du réconfort auprès de Dumbledore ? Hein ? Ben non… Pourtant, peut-être que Dumbledore ne demandait que cela. La vision d'un Voldemort et d'un directeur en train de s'enlacer devant les yeux ahuris de Fudge accapara les pensées de Draco qui se mit à rire. Blaise et ses camarades le regardèrent en souriant, intrigués sur la raison de cette soudaine hilarité et impatients d'en savoir de la partager. Malheureusement, cette joyeuse humeur fut brisée nette par l'arrivée triomphale de Potter, flanqué par sa garde rapprochée.

Car Harry Potter s'était métamorphosé en une bombe sexuelle. Pas d'autre mot

Au lieu des tristes hardes informes qu'il portait habituellement, il était revêtu d'une tenue noire et verte qui mettait en valeur son regard. Son pantalon de velours noir galbait ses longues jambes finement musclées, tandis qu'une chemise crème et soyeuse, soulignait son teint ambré. Une grande partie du réfectoire commentait cette soudaine transformation. Cho Chang, à la table des Serdaigle, faillit en avaler son bol de chocolat de travers tandis que Luna Lovegood regardait d'un air complice le trio doré avant de faire glisser son regard rêveur sur la table des serpentards. Elle fixa Malfoy un moment, guettant les premières réactions du charismatique champion de la tour vert et argent. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

Draco contemplait son futur trophée avec un regard stupéfait et la bouche ouverte. Ron et Hermione, qui observaient discrètement le serpentard en frémir de joie. Manifestement, ils avaient eu une excellente idée en « relookant » entièrement leur ami. Ils furent heureux d'entourer solidement le survivant. S'il ne se maîtrisait pas mieux que cela, Malfoy allait se précipiter vers lui et le prendre sur la grande table, devant tout le monde… C'était également la pensée que partageait Pansy, puisque la jeune fille donna charitablement un coup de coude au sorcier blond pour qu'il se reprenne.

_-Rentre ta langue et ferme ta bouche, Draco. On dirait que tu vas le violer sur place..._

Cette soudaine remarque eut le mérite de le ramener sur terre. Draco se retourna vers son « amie »

_-N'est-ce pas un spectacle que tu attends avec impatience ? _

_-Pas du tout, Draco. Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir à Azkaban pour outrage aux bonnes mœurs et viol sur le favori de Dumbledore. En, revanche, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as enfin accepté ta « différence ». _

Le rappel de son humiliation, sur le quai de la gare, le fit grimacer. Même s'il lui devait beaucoup, il n'était pas encore prêt à lui pardonner l'étalage public de ses préférences sexuelles. Il avait, par la même occasion, appris qu'il n'était définitivement pas le roi de Poudlard. Les étudiants, dans leur grande majorité, et après quelques rumeurs, n'avaient pas prêté plus d'attention à l'originalité du prince des Serpentards. Il en avait été à la fois satisfait et vexé.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir l'analyse de ses sentiments contradictoires envers Pansy et les étudiants. Son petit lion d'amour s'approchait lentement d'un pas de prédateur de la table des Serpentards… Et Potter… Non, ce n'était pas vrai… Si ! Potter lui faisait de l'œil. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute à ce sujet. Au lieu de le mettre en joie, Draco sentit un étrange sentiment de malaise s'emparer de lui. Mais à quoi, pouvait jouer le « Hérault » de la tour rouge et or ? La voix espiègle de Blaise le tira sans ménagement de ses pensées.

_-Et ben… Il a l'air beaucoup moins timide qu'hier soir… Il s'est passé quelque chose qu'on m'aurait caché ? _

Vincent et Greggory fixaient le survivant avec intérêt.

_-Peut-être que nos menaces ont porté leurs fruits… _

_-Et qu'il veut passer à la vitesse supérieure…_

Les deux garçons regardèrent leur chef avec un sentiment de reproche. L'intervention de Draco les avait privés d'une initiation intéressante… Si tant est que Potter était vraiment un débutant. Et ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux permettait un doute raisonnable quant à ce sujet… Leur chef vénéré ne partageait absolument pas cet avis.

_-Potter joue avec le feu. Il veut se moquer de nous. _

Blaise le regarda avec curiosité. Puisque Harry se jetait de lui-même dans le lit de Draco, pourquoi ce dernier hésitait tant à en profiter ?

_-Dis donc… C'est pas dans tes habitudes de cracher sur un morceau de cette qualité. _

Pansy soudainement passionnée, par le sujet glissa son impression.

_-Peut-être qu'il te trouve à son goût. J'ai toujours trouvé étranges vos disputes continuelles et infantiles. _

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, il continuait de fixer Harry qui s'était arrêté devant lui.

_-Draco… Tu as l'air en forme ce matin… _

Un silence abasourdit tomba dans le réfectoire. À la table des professeurs, tous les yeux étaient braqués sur les « ennemis intimes ». Dumbledore dissimula un sourire derrière sa barbe en broussaille… La voix douce d'Harry résonna clairement, fendant le silence.

_-Ça a l'air bon ce que tu manges… Tu me fais goûter ? _

La première réaction de Draco était de prendre Harry sur ses genoux, et de lui faire lécher ses doigts couverts de confiture. Mais il en décida autrement en observant de plus près le visage de son adoré. Il n'aimait décidément pas la lueur calculatrice qu'il discernait au fond des prunelles vertes. Ainsi, Potter voulait l'humilier devant tout le monde. Il en serait pour ses frais. Il n'était pas un serpentard pour rien.

_-Tu as exactement la même chose à ta table, Potter… Ou plutôt… Harry. _

Harry se redressa un peu, consultant du regard, Ron. Ce dernier lui fit signe de continuer, sous le regard maintenant goguenard de Blaise.

_-C'est vrai… Mais je préfère rester ici… _

Il se pencha et prit la main de Draco, dont il plongea les doigts dans la confiture de fraise. Il porta de tout à sa bouche et lécha consciencieusement chaque doigt. Ce geste acheva de sidérer tout le monde. Seul Ron et Hermione affichèrent un air satisfait. Blaise et ses camarades regardaient mi-intrigués, mi-gourmands, le visage concentré de Potter. Draco lui, était partagé entre la colère, le bonheur et la surprise. Il fut de nouveau réduit au silence par Harry.

_-Hmmm… Délicieux. J'aime particulièrement le parfum vanille. Il relève la saveur de la fraise. _

Le ton ironique remit en place les idées du prince des Serpentards.

_-Je crois que tu as assez joué, Potter. _

Il lui retira sa main, qu'il essuya avec sa serviette. Ses faits et gestes furent décortiqués par tous les étudiants de Poudlard. Mais il ne laissa passer aucune émotion.

_-Non. Moi, c'est Harry… Et ce n'est pas un jeu. Les couverts sont bien, mais le service est un peu sauvage… _

Le gris calme des yeux de Draco se transforma lentement en un ciel orageux avant de se figer en un blizzard glacial. Un service sauvage, vraiment ? Il allait lui en donner, du sauvage…

_-Fais attention Harry. À trop chercher le fauve, on le trouve… Et si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu n'étais pas très fier, hier soir… _

Harry se troubla et se remémora des images interdites. Le corps nu et tout blanc de Draco, à genoux devant Vincent. Ses douces lèvres en train de…

_-Tu as raison, Malfoy… Restons en là… Pour le moment. _

Il recula, entraînant ses deux amis avec lui, vers la table des gryffondor. Un bourdonnement incessant se fit de nouveau entendre, pendant que tous commentaient les derniers évènements.

Blaise regarda Draco avec peine. Son camarade filait un mauvais coton… Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible à son attitude.

_-Franchement, il se livre, et tu le repousses. À quoi tu joues ? _

Mais le sorcier blond ne jouait pas. Un Malfoy ne jouait jamais. Il manipulait pour gagner. Il avait percé à jour le plan de Potter. Ce dernier voulait le séduire pour mieux se moquer de lui. C'était l'évidence même. La seule question, c'était l'identité de l'instigateur de ce plan. Potter était trop naïf. Granger, le nez plongé dans les bouquins, ne s'intéressait qu'à ses examens… Et à sa belette apprivoisée. Restait la belette elle-même. Ron. Un Weasley… Avec deux frères particulièrement farceurs. La belette avait-t'elle finalement plus d'un tour dans son sac ?

_-Tu te trompes, Blaise. C'est lui qui joue avec moi. Mais c'est moi qui l'aurais… _

Draco fixa avec intensité sa proie.

_-Je te le répète, je le veux à moi tout entier. Potter est à moi… Et il me suppliera à genoux pour que j'en fasse mon compagnon… Il a besoin d'une bonne leçon. _

Le ton du jeune sorcier au sang pur s'était fait plus dur, plus âpre. Ce sentiment de possessivité et de revanche ne plaisait pas énormément à ses amis. Bien sûr, Draco avait toujours eu une tendance à piquer des crises de colères terribles quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il souhaitait à la minute. Mais là, c'était différent.

_-Tu veux quoi ? Qu'il te demande en mariage ? Tu n'es pas sérieux, hein ?_

Un silence farouche et éloquent répondit. Les Serpentards regardèrent Draco avec surprise et pitié. Non, ce n'était pas possible… Pas lui ?

_-Tu es vraiment tombé amoureux de lui ? _

Le visage légèrement rougit de Draco leur répondit. Là, il y avait comme un énorme problème. Blaise fut le premier à réagir, plaçant un bras autour de l'épaule de son ami et compagnon de jeux nocturnes, il tenta de le réconforter ;

_-Mon pauvre vieux. Mais c'est une mission impossible. Il y a une énorme différence entre coucher pour une nuit de plaisir et aimer vraiment… _

Oui… Et c'était un vrai challenge. Digne d'un Malfoy. Il voulait Potter, dans son lit. Régner sans partage sur lui. Quelle douce revanche pour toutes les humiliations subies pendant toutes ces années. Pourquoi n'avait-t'il pas eu cette idée auparavant ? cette main qu'il avait tendue et qui était restée bêtement seule dans le vide… Ses transformations écœurantes dans le couloir des trains… Ce dédain face à sa douleur lorsque son père bien aimé s'était fait emprisonner… Oui. Il avait enfin trouvé l'opportunité de faire payer Potter au centuple de toutes ces blessures de l'âme. Le petit Harry souffrirait. Et il aimerait cela. Il s'en faisait le serment… Le Survivant tremblerait bientôt entre ses mains expertes. Au jeu de la séduction, les serpents étaient les meilleurs. Et les lions avaient l'imprudence de l'oublier depuis quelque temps. Un plan machiavéliquement germa dans l'esprit du jeune serpentard. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur l'aide de ses amis. Puisque Potter le pourchassait, autant ne pas se fatiguer pour rien. Le fuir, aviver sa flamme. Voilà la meilleure des solutions. Car une fois le survivant prit à son jeu, il serait plus aisé à Drago de l'amener à éprouver de vrais sentiments à son égard. Restait à découvrir les motivations profondes des deux autres membres du trio. Mais quelque chose lui soufflait que Ron et Hermione se révèleraient être des alliés précieux. Après tout, ils l'avaient déjà défendu contre Potter. Et le rapprochement des deux maisons y était pour beaucoup.


	5. complots

Chapitre 5 : 

Ron en avait plus qu'assez. Depuis ce fameux petit-déjeuner, tout allait de travers.

Toujours à cause du même trublion. Le prince des Serpentards faisait preuve d'une soudaine discrétion qui laissait place à bien des spéculations. Ou était passée sa verve légendaire ? Son arrogance froide et sa démarche royale avaient disparu des couloirs de l'établissement. Et son absentéisme faisait maintenant jaser tout Poudlard. De nombreux étudiants (sauf les Serpentards, cela va de soi), regardaient d'un œil égrillard le légendaire garçon aux yeux verts. Pour tous, il était clairement le responsable de la situation. Les Serpentards se contentaient de fixer froidement tous ceux qui osaient faire des remarques acides sur leur préfet en chef.

Après vérifications auprès d'espions complaisants (Beaucoup de bonbons et de paquets de gâteaux avaient servi de base de transaction) Ron avait acquis la certitude que le Malfoy n'était pas malade, ni mort, ni enlevé par des moldus… Le Malfoy fuyait leur compagnie, tout simplement. Il y avait encore quelques semaines, le Gryffondor en aurait vraiment été heureux, mais ses sentiments avaient changé. Pas à cause de la fouine bondissante, non. Certes, ce dernier s'était amélioré, mais il ne fallait pas pousser Merlin dans les orties… Mais à cause de son meilleur ami, Harry. Le survivant. Celui qui allait botter définitivement l'arrière-train de Voldemort.

Le comportement du beau, naïf, gentil gryffondor des familles avait énormément changé. Il était devenu taciturne, cassant, intenable, avec, pour couronner le tout, de violentes crises de larmes qui survenaient au plus mauvais moment. Comme lors de ce cours de potion. Le professeur Rogue leurs avait demandé d'effectuer une délicate mixture au nom imprononçable dont il avait le secret. Et Harry s'était malheureusement trompé dans le compte d'yeux de merlans nécessaires à sa confection : il en avait rajouté un de trop. Le chaudron s'était mis à bouillir et une fumée épaisse s'en était dégagée. Au moment où leur belliqueux professeur s'apprêtait à sermonner sa bête noire préférée, Harry s'était jeté carrément dans ses bras avant d'éclater en gros sanglots. Rogue en était resté comme deux ronds de flan. Il était resté immobile un long moment, le regard écarquillé par la surprise. Son visage avait pris une teinte blanchâtre (Ron avait même cru qu'il faisait un arrêt cardiaque, mais c'était trop beau) puis il avait sèchement repoussé le Survivant éploré avant de se tourner vers Ron et de lui ordonner d'une voix glaciale de l'emmener à l'infirmerie…

Sans autres commentaires ironiques. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Pas de sarcasmes, rien.

CAR ROGUE AVAIT EU PITIE D'HARRY POTTER, LE FILS DE SON ENNEMI.

En soit, cela tenait du miracle. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à voir les anges descendre du ciel et

tendre au survivant la palme du martyre…

Bref. Le comportement de Malfoy n'avait en rien découragé Harry, qui tenait à sa revanche. Il brûlait d'un feu étrange. De la haine ? Cela y ressemblait beaucoup… Hermione s'inquiétait de l'obsession de son ami pour le blond Serpentard. Le survivant avait demandé, à ce que ses deux fidèles compagnons et l'armée de Dumbledore au grand complet traquent le Malfoy dans tout Poudlard. Seulement voilà, son groupe d'intervention était puissant, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de pénétrer dans le territoire inviolé des serpentards.

Car les « informateurs », s'ils acceptaient gracieusement de marchander des données de l'ordre de « Potins de couloir » restaient intransigeants sur la sécurité de leur base. Tout avait été tenté : chantages, corruptions, roucoulades au clair de lune… Mais ils étaient restés sur leur position. Il n'était pas question que des envahisseurs ennuient un de leurs condisciples… Au moins, Harry était assuré que sa Némésis restait enfermée dans ses quartiers. La situation était bloquée.

Enfermé depuis près de deux semaines dans sa chambre (il fallait bien que la fonction de préfet serve à quelque chose), Draco laissa éclater sa colère. Mais quel imbécile il était. Maintenant qu'il s'était enfermé chez lui, il ne savait plus comment en sortir élégamment. Même la salle de bain des préfets (si spacieuse et confortable) lui était interdite. Le chemin pour y aller était semé d'embûche et d'espions Gryffondoriens. De guerre lasse, il s'était résolu à partager les douches des autres étudiants serpentards, ouvertes exclusivement très tôt en matinée, et en soirée. Heureusement, ses camarades le renseignaient sur tous les faits et gestes de Potter et de ses amis. Ainsi, il connaissait les moindres détails sur les humeurs de sa proie… Ou plutôt, de son chasseur. Car il y avait une interversion des rôles qui ne manquait pas de piquant. Blaise, Vincent et Greggory tentaient régulièrement de le raisonner pour qu'il réapparaisse en cours, mais leurs paroles se heurtaient à une épaisse porte de chêne. Lorsque le trio étaient allé chercher les secours de Rusard, ce dernier, avec un étrange sourire avait décliné toute demande. Le concierge avait même insisté pour que ses jeunes amis ne se mettent pas en travers des désirs du survivant

_-De quoi Draco se plaint-t'il ? _

_-Il aimerait trouver un moyen de sortir de chez lui la tête haute. Et que Potter cesse de jouer avec ses nerfs. _

Le concierge avait accentué son sourire. Les deux chefs des tours gryffondor et serpentard montraient enfin des signes de fatigue.

_-Hmmm Je vois. Il y a bien une solution… _

Blaise regarda son sauveur avec une lueur d'espérance dans ses grands yeux bleus.

_-Laquelle ?_

_-Un jeu de piste. Entre Harry et Draco._

Vincent et Greggory regardèrent leur cher professeur avec de grands yeux effarés. Rusard était tombé sur la tête, ou alors, il n'avait pas tout saisi. Greggory décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

_-Euh… Je ne sais pas si c'est prudent. Potter est très remonté. Il a des crises d'hystéries assez dangereuses…_

Blaise était assez d'accord avec son ami…

_-C'est vrai, chéri. S'il voit Draco dans un couloir, même si Dumbledore est présent, il risque de se précipiter sur lui pour lui casser la figure… Ou pire. _

Le concierge jubilait.

_-Parfait. C'est à Draco de jouer. Son but était bien d'avoir Potter, non ? Il va être satisfait… _

Sous les yeux stupéfaits des jeunes gens, il continua.

_-Eh… Je ne lui ai jamais dit que cela serait facile. Draco doit le mériter un peu, son Potter. Il court après le survivant… Il doit le convaincre… _

Blaise poussa un soupir. Bien sûr… Potter était celui qui devait abattre Voldemort. Il n'était pas question qu'il se mette avec un minable. Que valait réellement Draco ? Il était beau. Il était intelligent, psychologue à ses heures (surtout pour balancer des remarques bien blessantes)… Il savait bien parler, trouver les mots justes… Il avait également beaucoup d'imagination… Et il avait des prédispositions pour élaborer des stratégies fumantes. Des qualités à ne pas négliger. Mais à côté de cela, Draco avait un zéro pointé pour le courage (il fallait toujours le protéger. Vincent et Greggory l'avaient sauvé à plusieurs reprises de graves retombées). Il se montrait arrogant, jaloux et borné (l'éducation d'un sang pur dans toute sa splendeur)… Blaise trouvait d'ailleurs dommage que Draco ne se laisse pas un peu plus aller à ses instincts. Il pouvait alors se montrer doux, attentionné, protecteur et se transformait en confident de choix. Mais il refusait de développer cet aspect le plus intéressant de sa personnalité. Il la cachait sous l'armure de son éducation et un masque de dédain. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que le prince des Gryffondor ne le prenne pas au sérieux… Mais de là à l'abandonner à un Potter déchaîné et aux membres de l'AD…

Rusard semblait avoir lu dans les pensées de son favori, puisqu'il leur exposa son plan ;

_-Évidemment, il faut que le jeu soit égal. Ce sera un duel Harry / Draco. Personne d'autre. Les membres de l'AD n'interviendront pas… Et vous non plus… Vous serez là pour veiller à ce qu'ils se retrouvent seuls dans une pièce que je vous indiquerais… _

La combine pouvait marcher, mais…

_-Et comment peut-on être sûr que les membres de cette satanée AD ne viennent pas tout compliquer ? _

Une voix grave et moqueuse résonna dans le dos des trois jeunes sorciers.

_-Tout simplement car nous sommes tous dans la même galère et que nous avons intérêt à unir nos forces… Pour sauver nos deux mascottes favorites… _

Les Serpentard firent volte face… Et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Ron et Hermione. Le couple Gryffondor souriaient devant les visages ahuris de leurs camarades.

Draco était enfin sorti de son antre. Pas pour les beaux yeux de ses amis, non. Mais pour que Pansy, sa délicieuse camarade cesse de le harceler. Comme elle partageait ses fonctions de préfet, elle avait la possibilité de pénétrer sans aucun problème dans le refuge du prince, et elle ne s'en privait absolument pas. Elle était entrée comme une trombe dans la chambre et avait tiré énergiquement les rideaux qui entouraient le lit du jeune homme. Puis elle était passée à l'attaque de suite.

_-Tu vas rester cloîtré longtemps comme cela ? cela devient ridicule… _

Un lourd silence lui avait répondu. Allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, Draco avait enfoui son visage dans son oreiller.

_-Potter et ses amis ont raison… Tu n'es qu'un lâche…_

Le sorcier blond avait levé une oreille attentive. Pansy le provoquait pour le faire réagir… Mais il n'entrerait pas dans la combine.

_-Tu sais… Potter a fait un pari avec ses amis. Il leur a dit qu'il les débarrasserait de ta présence. Et on dirait qu'il a gagné. _

Un grognement sourd lui répondit. L'héritier Malfoy commençait à se réveiller. Pansy était sur le point de parvenir à ses fins…

_-Et puis, il est temps de bouger ton cul. Dumbledore m'a convoqué dans son bureau… Il m'a laissé entendre que tu avais intérêt à retourner en cours, sous peine de te voir retirer ton insigne de préfet en chef… Tu te rends compte ? Tu veux laisser cette satisfaction au binoclard ? _

Cette adorable Pansy qui lui donnait l'occasion de sortir de l'impasse. Ainsi, Potter exultait. Il croyait que lui, Draco Malfoy, se laisserait dépouiller aussi facilement ? Qu'il se laisserait humilier de cette manière ? Et bien il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait. Ses amis avaient eu raison : il ne servait plus à rien de faire languir plus longtemps le beau sorcier aux yeux verts. Tel un jaguar en pleine forme, le jeune homme sauta gracieusement au bas de son lit, sous le regard admiratif (en fait, légèrement moqueur) de sa comparse. Il se recoiffa d'un geste vif et élégant, avant de se draper dans son ample cape avec l'insigne de préfet brodé dessus… Le moment était venu de montrer à tous qu'il méritait cet honneur, qu'il ne l'avait pas volé ou marchandé à un de ses camarades Serpentards (comme beaucoup d'étudiants jaloux le soufflait).

_-Draco ? _

Il se voyait déjà, dans la grande salle, avec tout Poudlard en train de l'ovationner car il avait enfin annoncé officiellement son homosexualité… Rusard était là, en train d'applaudir à tout rompre. À ses côtés, Ses amis les plus précieux : Blaise, Vincent, Greggory, des sourires éblouissants aux lèvres… Dumbledore achevait un discours émouvant célébrant le courage et les talents insoupçonnés du jeune Malfoy….

_-Draco ? _

Et il y avait Weasley et Granger qui poussait devant eux un Potter timide et magnifiquement vêtu. Les yeux verts et or étincelants se posaient avec tendresse et fierté sur le blond. Draco senti son entre jambe réagir d'une manière des plus flatteuse à cet hommage muet. Lentement, d'un pas souple, il se rapprochait de ces lèvres pleines qui appelaient le baiser… Il touchait cette joue ambrée, goûtait le velouté de la peau… Il entoura délicatement de ses bras le survivant, saisissant délicatement cette nuque qui appelait a morsure pour l'embrasser fougueusement devant tout le monde… Sous l'enthousiasme de la foule. Il rompit le baiser et regarda son Harry le fixer d'un air éperdu et heureux… Et le survivant ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire part de sa félicité…

_-Draco ? NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? FAUT TE FAIRE SOIGNER… _

Le susnommé reprit brutalement contact avec la réalité. Il était en train de serrer dans ses bras une Pansy sidérée par son attitude. Devant les yeux mi-furieux, mi-étonnés, il relâcha son étreinte, confus.

_-Excuses-moi, Pansy… Je rêvais…_

_-J'ai vu. Et je crois que ton pantalon s'en souvient… Un rêve des plus torrides._

Draco inspecta sa tenue et constata que ses ardeurs s'étaient en grande partie, répandues dans ses vêtements. Il en était catastrophé. À cette heure de l'après-midi, il ne pouvait avoir accès qu'à la salle de bain des préfets, or cette dernière se situait à l'extérieur du territoire serpentard, dans une zone « neutre ». Il n'était pas question qu'il sorte dans cet état… Tel n'était pas l'avis de Pansy.

_-À cette heure ci, tu ne crains pas grand-chose… Ils assistent tous au match de Quidditch, serdaigle-poufsouffle… Tu as cent fois le temps de t'enfermer dans notre salle de bain. Tu y seras en sécurité… _

C'était sans doute la seule solution. Après s'être torturé les méninges, Draco du se résoudre à suivre son amie à l'extérieur de son territoire sécurisé. Pansy devant lui, il se colla à elle dès qu'ils sortirent de la sphère d'influence des Serpentards. Il tourna lentement la tête à gauche, puis à droite, le regard inquisiteur.

_-Draco ? Qu'as-tu ? Je t'ai dit que tout le monde assiste au match… _

_-On ne sait jamais… Nous sommes bien là, nous… _

La jeune fille éclata de rire et marcha d'un pas alerte vers la pièce d'eau convoitée par tout Poudlard. Draco la suivit, toujours aux aguets. Potter devait lui aussi assister la rencontre de Quidditch. Le préfet en fut presque déçu. Il pensait avoir plus de sex-appeal qu'un match. Ahhh. Potter. Ses beaux yeux verts. Ses lèvres, et puis ses mains… Il devait vraiment bien s'en servir, et pas seulement pour manier sa baguette _« C'est dangereux de penser à cela… Dumbledore en string sur une plage… Rusard… Hum. Le corps de Rusard… Oups mauvaise idée… Ombrage et Fudge en train de se rouler un patin… Oui, c'est mieux. »_

Les mains de Potter si adroites pour saisir le vif d'or. S'il pouvait prendre en main quelque chose de plus… Consistant…

Il visualisa le survivant en train de prendre sa douche, après un entraînement. Ses mains faisaient glisser le savon sur son torse avant de descendre doucement vers ses abdominaux finement musclés. Sa peau était si douce, sentait si bon…

_-Draco, tu vas embrasser le mur si tu continues… _

Harry restait maussade. Il avait braqué ses multiplettes vers les tribunes des Serpentards, mais il avait beau s'abîmer les yeux et tenter tous les réglages magiques possibles, l'horrible vérité s'afficha, clair comme le jour. Le prince des Serpentard boudait la compétition sportive. Comment osait-t'il ? Les jointures de ses doigts serraient compulsivement le fragile objet magique.

_-Attention… Ce n'est pas très solide, tu sais…_

La douce voix d'Hermione permis aux malheureuses multiplettes de survivre au héros du monde magique.

_-Il n'est pas là, n'est ce pas ? _

_-De qui parles-tu ?_

_-De Draco Malfoy. Celui que nous pourchassons depuis… Oui, cela fait bien deux bonnes semaines, maintenant._

Le ton légèrement ironique d'Hermione surpris le sorcier. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part de sa meilleure amie… Avec Ron. Ron les avait rejoints et le regardait avec attention. Mais que se passait t'il dans leurs têtes ?

_-Harry, mon pote… Il est temps d'être honnête avec toi-même. Pourquoi poursuis-tu Malfoy ?_

Cette question, somme toute perspicace, acheva d'énerver l'égérie du monde sorcier.

_-Parce qu'il m'a humilié devant ses amis, que c'est un imbécile d'aristocrate, un emmerdeur de premier ordre, un mec qui a le plus beau cul de la terre, bref, il faut lui donner une bonne leçon… Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? _

Pour toute réaction, il eut droit à une crise de fou rire et des sourires complices. Au moment où il allait demander des explications face à cette soudaine hilarité. Son meilleur ami lui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

_-Pardon, mon pote, mais… Tu as enfin accepté la véritable nature de tes liens avec la fouine… _

_-Que veux tu dire ?_

Hermione reprit son sérieux et fixa tendrement son ami.

_-Harry… Tu viens de lancer la plus belle ode au derrière de Malfoy… Je crois que tu ressens des sentiments « spéciaux » pour lui. _

Harry se contenta de les regarder, horrifié. C'était faux, voyons… Le visage fin et délicatement pâle du Serpentard apparut devant ses yeux. Ses lèvres boudeuses, joliment ourlées, qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées et mordues. Sa bouche si douce qui était source de plaisir et de merveilles. Malfoy à genoux devant… Il ne pouvait pas avoir un meilleur goût ? Non… Il n'aimait pas… _« Mais si, tu le veux. Depuis cette fameuse nuit… À moins que cela n'ait commencé dans le train… Le challenge. Quelqu'un avait osé te défier. Draco avait osé de défier… ». _Mortifié, il regarda ses deux meilleurs amis, avant de s'effondrer en larmes dans leurs bras. Après quelques sourires embarrassés, le couple réussit à tirer le survivant hors des gradins (sous les regards surpris et inquiets de leurs camarades). Le jeune homme se laissa faire, très abattu.

_-Bon. Ce n'est pas une catastrophe nationale, non plus… _

Harry entendait la voix réconfortante de Ron, mais il n'y prêtait guère attention. Mais si, c'était une catastrophe. Malfoy était un futur Mangemort, et il était amoureux de lui. C'était ridicule. Voldemort devait se tordre de rire, à cette idée. Sans compter qu'il était bien connu que le serpentard n'avait pas de cœur et qu'il ne restait jamais longtemps avec ses conquêtes. Il les jetait dès qu'elles lui avaient trop donné… Mais lui, il aurait le dessus. Il rendrait au Prince de glace la monnaie de sa pièce. Encore fallait-t'il le choper…

Il paraît qu'il est sorti des appartements Serpentards…

Et qu'il se promène en cet instant même dans les couloirs de Poudlard…

Les yeux du survivant brillèrent de mille feux. Il sortit la carte du maraudeur et vérifiait la position de sa Némésis. Ce dernier se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers la salle de bain des préfets… Un lieu qui restait inaccessible… À moins que…

_-Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander, mais… Pouvez-vous me faire entrer dans votre salle de bain ? c'est le seul moyen de coincer Malfoy avant qu'il ne se carapate dans ses appartements. _

Les sourires radieux de ses deux compagnons des bons comme des mauvais jours lui répondirent mieux que mille discours. Il remercia Merlin de lui avoir donné ses deux complices. Avec leur petit coup de pouce, il pourrait bientôt serrer son serpenteau dans ses bras, et il se jura de ne plus le laisser fuir…


	6. Duel…

Tadam. Et oui, c'est lui, c'est bien lui, vous ne rêvez pas… Le dernier chapitre. Je sais, vous n'y croyez plus. Pour tout vous dire, il a été très difficile à écrire.

Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais pour écrire une histoire, la grande difficulté c'est d'abord, l'introduction, et puis la conclusion… Et puis le développement aussi… Bref, l'écriture, quoi…

Alors, pour tous ceux qui ont lu et aimé cette fiction, j'espère que ce « chapitre final » ne les décevra pas.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews… Pendant ce temps, je continue sur mon autre fiction…

Bonne lecture…

**Chapitre 6 : **

Draco plongea un pied dans la piscine qui servait de baignoire… La température était réglée, juste comme il l'aimait. Satisfait, il glissa voluptueusement dans l'eau mousseuse, allongea ses jambes et laissa sa tête reposer doucement sur le rebord, laissant son cou blanc comme neige très exposé… Lentement, ses muscles se détendaient, son corps flottait doucement bercé par les ondes et une douce somnolence gagnait le jeune homme. Décidément, Pansy avait eu une bonne idée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien.

Parfait. Tout était parfait… Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'instant présent. C'était lors de ces moments qu'il pouvait l'affirmer à haute et intelligible voix : La vie valait franchement la peine d'être vécue. Pas de Gryffondor hystérique dans les parages. Tous les étudiants regardaient deux équipes minables jouer au Quidditch. Tant mieux, cela lui ferait des vacances… Mais tout de même, Potter, _« non, utilisons son prénom »,_ Harry _« un prénom vraiment royal » _manquait quelque chose…

_**-Harry…**_

Il soupira et se caressa langoureusement, imaginant les douces mains du héros sur lui.

_**-Oh oui, Harry…**_

Sa main erra un étage en dessous avant de prendre en main cette chair si flexible. Ses caresses la firent se redresser sous ses assauts. Son mouvement se fit plus rapide, tandis que sa respiration s'accéléra. Comme il regrettait que l'objet de ses fantasmes ne soit pas là. Il soupira, imaginant son adversaire à sa merci, prêt à accomplir ses moindres caprices.

_**-Harry… Je vais te dompter… Puisque tu aimes cela, je vais t'en donner du « sauvage »… Et tu vas adorer. **_

Dans son rêve érotique, Harry était à genoux derrière lui en train de lui masser le cuir chevelu et d'appliquer ses douces lèvres sur la peau fragile de son cou. Draco souriait et penchait légèrement la tête pour permettre à son fantasme un meilleur accès… Il grimaça et manqua de boire la tasse…

_**-Bon sang, qu'est ce que ?**_

Son lionceau venait de planter ses dents dans sa chair fragile… Draco toussa pour recracher l'eau savonneuse et ouvrit brutalement les yeux… Cette douleur exquise était bien réelle. Mais comment un simple fantasme pouvait-t'il ? Au moment où il mettait la main sur l'endroit de la « morsure », un rire cristallin se fit entendre. Vexé et furieux, le jeune sorcier leva les yeux et tomba sur le regard égrillard de la belle sirène de l'unique tableau qui agrémentait la pièce. _« Evidemment. Qu'attendre d'autre d'une sirène ? Après tout, on ne peut pas renier sa nature… »_

_**-Tu es une dangereuse perverse, Lorelei. J'imagine que mordre d'innocents préfets est un jeu très amusant…**_

La sirène accentua son sourire, fixant avec tendresse le préfet des Serpentard. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour cette maison qui portait l'emblème de ses lointains cousins serpents. Et puis le jeune Malfoy était tellement mignon, dans son bain de mousse… Si elle pouvait le rejoindre, elle le ferait volontiers.

_**--Mais quelles insinuations injustes. Allons, mon tout beau…Je suis simplement heureuse de te revoir après tout ce temps… **_

Le sorcier poussa un léger soupir et referma les yeux. Et retint un gémissement. Au contact avec l'eau savonneuse, sa blessure au cou le brûlait. Il marmonna entre ses dents, sachant que Lorelei avait des réactions parfois insolites. Il ne s'agissait pas qu'il se retrouve nu au fond d'un bassin vide. Voire, foutu à la porte dans le plus simple appareil. Malgré son caractère, la jolie sirène espiègle était devenue sa confidente la plus intime. Elle connaissait tous ses secrets, tous ses rêves. Et elle ne le jugeait pas. Et lui, ne pouvait pas lui tenir rancune de ses petits tours… Et son humour taquin lui avait manqué.

_-Je suis désolé, Lorelei… Mais c'est à cause de ce Potter de malheur… Impossible de mettre un pied en dehors de la salle commune, sans que ses amis me bondissent dessus… _

La sirène le transperça du regard, attentive à son discours…

_-Il veut te faire du mal ? Parce que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre lorsque tu murmurais son nom… Et le programme prometteur… _

Il y avait un mélange de menace et d'ironie dans la voix de son amie. Jamais encore il ne l'avait entendu employer ce ton. Lorelei était troublée. Manifestement, elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les humains.

_**-Je ne sais pas, Lorelei… De toute façon, il ne peut pas me faire grand chose dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. **_

La sirène le considéra un instant, étonnée

_-Alors pourquoi le fuir ? _

Un sourire lui répondit. Comment lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait pour le prince des gryffondor ? Qu'est ce qu'un tableau, fut-t'il celui d'une jolie sirène, pouvait comprendre aux sentiments amoureux ?

_**-Il est joli garçon lui aussi…**_

Draco approuva avec un léger sourire. Décidément, son amie avait les mêmes goûts que lui…

**_-Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal. Hum… Dans cet uniforme moulant, il était à tomber… _**Draco ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans la baignoire, alarmé. Il y avait un petit problème dans ce joli conte.

**_-Mais, attends. Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il est beau ? Tu l'as croqué ? Euh, je veux dire, tu l'as déjà vu ? Pourtant, il n'est pas préfet…_**

Lorelei contempla d'un air moqueur le blond préfet. Mais oui, elle connaissait ce fameux Harry. Et pas qu'un peu. Il avait enflammé son imagination à plusieurs reprises. Tout comme Draco _« Deux beautés vraiment différentes, et très complémentaires. Voilà un couple intéressant. » _Comme le silence de la gardienne était des plus éloquents, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Il était seul… À part Lorelei, bien entendu. Mais pouvait-t'elle sortir de son cadre ? Non, les peintures ne pouvaient pas sortir des toiles et prendre pied dans la réalité… Mais dans ce cas, la morsure ? Il tendit l'oreille… N'entendait-t'il pas comme un léger souffle, derrière lui ? Et cela ne pouvait pas être… _« Ce serait bien de vérifier. Elle est la gardienne. Elle ne ferait pas cela. »._ Il traversa en quelques brasses le bassin pour se rapprocher du tableau.

_-Lorelei ? Potter ne peut pas entrer ici. Seuls ceux qui sont préfets ont accès à cette salle. Tu me fais une blague, hein ? _

La gardienne des lieux se contenta de sourire rêveusement. Sa position était idéale, elle avait dû se battre pour garder cette place, convoitée par de nombreux portraits… Les résidents étaient en général si mignons. Elle seule partageait leurs secrets les plus intimes. Si elle voulait écrire un roman un jour, elle était sûre de remporter un franc succès dans le milieu érotique.

_-Certes… Mais il est venu lors de sa quatrième année. Et il a du y prendre goût, puisqu'il revient de temps à autre. Il n'est pas préfet, mais ses amis le sont. Ils lui permettent de venir quand bon lui semble… _

Draco resta pétrifié dans l'eau, le temps que l'information atteigne son cerveau. Un léger bruit acheva de le terroriser. Il sentait son sang (très pur) se figer lentement dans ses veines… Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, avec lui… Il le sentait _« Un satyre, y a un satyre. Je suis certain qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre… Ou pire._ » Ce n'était pas cette coquine de Lorelei. Non, c'était… Cette respiration. Quelqu'un respirait à ses côtés.Blaise ? Non plus. Son camarade aurait déjà passé à l'attaque. Et puis il ne pouvait pas devenir invisible. Personne ne pouvait…. Personne ?

_Potter !_

Avec souplesse et rapidité, il bondit hors de l'eau et se précipita vers la pile de serviettes blanches et moelleuses. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, il était en danger. Alors qu'il s'essuyait rapidement et vouait Pansy à mille tortures les plus atroces les unes que les autres, il sentit des bras musclés l'encercler et l'immobiliser.

_-On ne fuit pas… Où comptes-tu aller ? Il paraît que tu veux me donner une leçon… _

Cette voix à la fois grave, railleuse et douce…

_-Potter ? C'est toi ? _

_-Non. C'est ton fantasme N° 8. Bien sûr que c'est moi. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autres ? A moins évidemment que tu rêves de tes amis serpentards. Un spectacle assez insolite, je l'avoue… Mais tu semblais prendre ton pied en leur compagnie. _

Draco se dégagea, furieux du ton mordant et méchant qu'employait cet « invité » et se retourna. Personne. Il eut beau regarder tout autour de lui, il ne voyait rien. Bien sûr…. Comment pouvait-t'il être aussi stupide ? Potter portait encore ce vêtement…

_-Enlève ta cape…_

Un rire musical retentit et se réverbéra dans toute la pièce.

_-Que non… Retourne dans la piscine, et alors, on verra… De toute façon, tu ne peux pas sortir, mes amis sont dehors… _

Draco regarda la porte, indécis. Si Potter avait été un serpentard, il aurait fort bien pu lui mentir. Mais il était gryffondor, la maison du courage et du « prout, ma chère ». Et si Draco pouvait être sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'un « prout, ma chère », ne savait pas mentir. D'un autre côté, comment traduire cette attitude de pénétrer dans un sanctuaire interdit aux néophytes ? Ce n'était pas digne d'un gryffondor. Et puis cette hargne dans la voix… Mêlée d'autre chose. De la jalousie ? _« C'est pas vrai ? Il me désire, Le fleuron de Poudlard, le chouchou de Dumbledore. Il doit me dévorer du regard... »._

Dans ces conditions, pourquoi continuer à fuir ? Le sorcier blond en avait assez de rester calfeutrer dans sa chambre. D'autant que la raison de cet isolement était devant lui.À moins que ce ne soit derrière. Ou sur les côtés. Comment voulez vous repérer l'objet de vos désirs alors qu'il est camouflé par ce vêtement de malheur ? « _ne pas oublier de lui prendre cette satanée cape et de la brûler… ». _Mais alors qu'il avait sa proie à portée de griffes, il ne semblait pas décidé à lui bondir dessus… Au contraire, le Gryffondor attendait… Quoi ? Que Draco lui demande de l'embrasser ? Qu'il se jette à genoux devant le « sauveur » et lui voue un culte ? Et puis quoi encore ? Non, c'était inimaginable. Un Malfoy ne réclame pas, il dirige. Allez, Draco, soit fort… Toi qui délirais sur sa peau et ses mains si souples. Il est venu se jeter dans tes bras. Il est seul avec toi, à ta portée… Profites-en. Et puis, si Harry ne veut que du sexe (un pincement au cœur le saisit à cette pensée), et bien, c'est toujours mieux que rien. Les sentiments peuvent venir plus tard. Quand il saura, quand il te connaîtra mieux… Le fier Serpentard sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une main (qui n'était pas la sienne) se poser sur ses pectoraux (impeccables, ciselés par les heures d'entraînement au Quidditch. Il en avait bavé) descendre dangereusement vers ses abdominaux (plats, durs, grâce à des séances de pompes supervisées par Blaise. Il l'avait maudit pour ces séances de tortures). La main câline et taquine s'arrêta un instant, semblant apprécier l'objet de sa découverte. Cela déclencha un frisson de plaisir dans l'échine du blond qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas demander à son bourreau de continuer. Comme si elle devinait les sentiments de son captif, la main passa en mode « exploration coquine » et s'égara vers un endroit situé assez bas sur son corps tandis que des lèvres goûtaient ses épaules Draco ferma les yeux, prêt à se laisser emporter par la vague de désir qu'il sentait monter en lui. Et il revit les yeux verts de Potter dans la grande salle. Cette lueur de prédateur. Il recula, et se ressaisit_ « Le gryffondor tente de marquer des points d'une manière déloyale… Et en plus, il est doué. »_

_-Eh ! Pas si vite, c'est de la triche, arrête ça immédiatement ! _

Harry se contenta de rire. Il tenait son serpenteau, et il ne le lâcherait plus. Il l'avait coincé dans cet endroit, ses amis gardaient farouchement l'unique porte et ne le laisserait pas partir. Oui, l'allumeur blond était fichu. Finalement, cela avait été plus facile que prévue.

_-Le Prince de glace accepte-t'il sa défaite ? Est-il prêt à rendre hommage à son vainqueur ? _

Draco réussit à esquiver les « attaques ». Décidément, Potter n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Il sentait une agressivité de mauvaise aloi. Très bien, si Potter ne voulait que du sexe « hard », sans aucune tendresse, sans aucun sentiment, il allait être servi. Mais à ses conditions, à lui…

_-Dans tes rêves… Si tu veux que je me rende, il faudra d'abord que tu m'attrapes… Mais attends. Nous allons corser le jeu… _

Il s'écarta pour observer l'endroit, comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Derrière lui, il sentit des yeux le brûler. Il retint un frisson (d'inquiétude, cette fois) avant de réfléchir à toutes les possibilités. Il sourit sadiquement… On pouvait faire plein de trucs chouettes avec une salle de bain pareille. Un coup d'œil vers le bassin lui apprit que ce dernier était vide. Il adressa un regard de reproche à Lorelei.

_-Oups… Excuse-moi, j'ai cru que tu avais fini…_

_-Ce n'est pas grave… Car aujourd'hui, cela va être une « soirée mousse » comme tu n'en as jamais vu._

La belle sirène se contenta de lui tirer la langue, avant d'observer le duel à la dérobée. Cela promettait d'être très excitant. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre des notes en prévision d'un futur roman torride…. Elle avait déjà trouvé le titre : _« de Sexe et d'Honneur, ou le duel impitoyable… »._ Impeccable pour la littérature érotique du rayon Gay.

Sans imaginer les élans tumultueux dont souffraient la fibre romancière de la douce et tendre Lorelei, le beau Draco se pencha vers les nombreux robinets en or massif, offrant la vision d'un postérieur superbe à Harry qui du faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas lui sauter dessus sauvagement. L'entrejambe le gênait de plus en plus… Mais il n'oubliait pas (encore) qu'il appartenait à la glorieuse maison des gryffondors. Et un gryffondor ne viole pas son adversaire, même si ce dernier n'est qu'un bâtard de Serpentard, avec un cul d'enfer. Draco était loin des turpitudes qui agitaient son « invité surprise ». Il manipulait sans trop de conviction les différentes sorties d'eau, songeur. Mais quel robinet créait cette mousse onctueuse, déjà ? Dans le doute, il décida de tous les ouvrir… Bientôt, des bulles multicolores de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs envahirent l'atmosphère, et le dissimulèrent aux yeux de son prédateur… Draco en profita pour plonger dans l'eau, attentif à la suite des évènements.

_-Malfoy ?_

Il ne répondit pas, se laissant guider vers la voix tendue de son (futur) amant. Le serpent venait de redresser une situation désespérée à son avantage, _« 10 points pour Serpentard »._ Et ce n'était que le début des hostilités.

_-Malfoy ? _

Harry sentit une main audacieuse tirer le tissu de sa cape. Poussant un cri de surprise, il tenta de se dégager, mais ne réussit qu'à faire glisser le vêtement par terre. Il se retrouva dans le plus simple appareil, environné par une brume de chaleur, alors que l'eau irisée se répandait doucement sur le marbre de la pièce… Un festival de couleur fort agréable à la vue, accapara un instant son attention. Un sifflement admiratif le tira de ses pensées.

_-Très joli cul, Potter… Quel dommage de dissimuler ce corps de rêve sous des vêtements informes… Allons viens, trouves-moi. Et finissons-en. Puisque ce n'est que la baise qui t'intéresse… _

Il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans cette déclaration… Mais de la sincérité et de la tristesse. Harry se sentit rougir, à la fois honteux de son impulsivité, et surpris. Qui aurait pu prédire que cette sale fouine arrogante était un être humain, tout compte fait ? Et que l'imbécile, dans cette pièce, n'était pas cet aristo blond, mais bien lui, Harry, le garçon-toujours-sans-défaut-et-sans-reproche.

_- Tu rougis, Potter ? D'humiliation ou de colère ? Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? _

Lorsque Harry avait vu sa proie se ruer vers la salle de bain des préfets, un plan s'était tout de suite dessiné, machiavéliquement simple : se glisser dans la pièce et, sous couvert de sa cape, abuser du blond Draco…

Se venger de l'humiliation, le maîtriser, le punir, …

Il ne savait pas trop de quoi, mais il voulait vraiment l'humilier, lui faire payer ce qu'il était. Un Malfoy. Un sale noble arrogant qui ne souffrait de rien et se permettait de juger les autres. Il le voulait dans ses bras, pour le regarder se tordre sous lui, le supplier d'avoir pitié… Et c'est seulement à cet instant-là qu'il aurait été payé de toutes les remarques blessantes, tous les pièges et les situations compromettantes dont s'étaient rendu coupables sa Némésis.

Avec la complicité de ses amis, il lui avait été facile d'exécuter la première partie du plan. Mais à présent, il se sentait comme… Ben, comme un con. Il s'était trompé sur les serpentards. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas voulu lui jouer un tour. Non. Il les avait surpris en plein « jeu ». La peau crémeuse de Draco… Sa bouche si parfaite en train de… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi le fait que Draco donne du plaisir à un autre, soit dans les bras d'un autre, le mette à ce point hors de lui ?

_-Parce que tu es à Moi, Draco._

_-Potter ? Tu disais quelque chose ? _

Harry se mit à sourire. Il devait punir le blond en le soumettant à ses baisers. Que le serpenteau soit en manque et ne veuille plus quitter ses bras… Il devait le reconnaître, une bonne fois pour toute : il était jaloux de tous ceux qui approchaient son serpenteau, et il ne le voulait que pour lui…

Depuis quand ses sentiments avaient-t'ils changés ? il avait toujours éprouvé du mépris teinté d'indifférence pour cet adversaire. Sa conscience se manifesta _« Ah oui ? Pourtant, en première année, dans la boutique de Miss Guipure, tu admirais déjà ce visage. Mais il a ouvert la bouche… À Poudlard, tu as remarqué la finesse de cette main tendue vers toi. Mais il a ouvert la bouche… En seconde année, tu admirais sa prestance, lorsqu'il était dans la salle commune des serpentard. Mais il a ouvert la bouche… Et en quatrième année, tu étais inquiet lorsqu'il a été transformé en fouine et qu'il était maltraité… Et il a ouvert la bouche… »_

_-Tu comptes prendre racine ? _

Comme en ce moment. Draco avait un sérieux problème de communication. Mais… Un sourire pervers joua sur les lèvres du brun. Rien qui ne pouvait être corrigé. Il vit le blond enchaîné, à sa merci…Essayant de se repérer au son, Harry devina que sa future victime avait trouvé refuge dans la piscine… Harry se glissa silencieusement à son tour dans le bain, vers la source des paroles… La mousse était dense et permettait de se dissimuler habilement. Ou pouvait être ce fichu…

_-Je te tiens ! _

Des bras enlaçaient Harry et il sentit des lèvres capturer les siennes dans un tendre baiser. Rien à voir avec celui échangé avec Cho. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se défiaient, se battaient pour prendre l'avantage sur l'autre… Et c'était bon. Draco rompit le baiser et Harry voulut mettre les choses au point. Il ne voulait plus de « baise », il voulait autre chose.

_-Draco, écoutes, j'aimerais_

Mais le prince serpentard lui fit un clin d'œil coquin

_-Je sais… Une pipe. Tu vas être comblé._

Et il disparu en plongeant dans l'eau, au moment où Harry allait se récrier.

_-Draco, non, ce n'est pas… _

Harry senti alors une bouche si douce prendre délicatement son… Ce n'était pas possible ? Et pourtant, si… Les douces lèvres ourlées de son adversaire avaient pris possession de son membre et… Il fallait arrêter cela tout de suite. _« Il va se noyer, ce con. Orgueilleux comme il est, il est incapable de s'arrêter et… »_

Oh, Draco, non, ne…

Du fond du bassin, ledit Draco s'escrimait sur l'objet de son désir. Il l'avait beaucoup imaginer, mais… Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. _« Plutôt bien membré… Hum… J'ai trop perdu de temps. Je commence à manquer d'air. C'est quoi ce poids ?». _Des mains audacieuses prenaient appui sur sa tête, tenant solidement ses cheveux. _« Ouch… Mais il va les arracher, cet idiot. Je suis une petite chose fragile moi. Quelle brute… »._ Par pure vengeance, il prit appui sur les hanches de son adversaire et le faisait se cabrer, avant d'amorcer ce mouvement de va-et-vient, déclenchant des frissons de plaisir… Et bientôt, un cri…

Draco !

Harry plongea ses mains dans l'eau, et tira la tête de son amant à la surface. Il lui laissa le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de l'enlacer et de reprendre possession de ces lèvres savantes. Il tentait de faire passer tous les sentiments qui l'animaient dans ce baiser, mais il lui semblait que le blond ne le comprenait pas. Pourtant le brun tenait à se faire pardonner pour son attitude, et ne savait trop comment s'y prendre. Dans le feu de l'action, les deux garçons ne remarquèrent pas la soudaine obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. Lorelei, amusée par les ébats, avait décidé de donner un coup de pouce à ce futur couple légendaire. Cette ambiance était propice aux confidences et aux jeux amoureux…

Harry rompit le baiser, mais ses mains caressaient toujours amoureusement le corps du blond… Tant pis pour la grande déclaration romantique. Elle attendrait. Il était temps de passer aux choses dites « sérieuses »…

_-Franchement, là… Je ne comprends pas._

Draco se rapprocha de la silhouette recroquevillée sur le marbre de la salle d'eau. Il lui mit une main apaisante sur l'épaule, pour réconforter un Harry en pleurs.

_-Ce n'est pas grave, on est toujours un peu nerveux, la première fois… _

Le brun aux yeux verts releva la tête, désemparé. Le blond en eu le cœur serré.

_-Mais je t'assure, j'étais vraiment prêt… Deux semaines que j'attends ce moment. _

Harry renifla de nouveau, alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. _« Deux semaines ? Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? » _Au moment où Draco allait faire une grande déclaration, (couplée à des demandes d'éclaircissements) une grosse voix retentie de l'autre côté de la porte…

_-Qu'est ce que vous faites plantés là comme des idiots de village ? Pourquoi n'assistez vous pas au match ? _

Séverus Rogue, le gracieux et aimable professeur de potion questionnait avec suspicion les élèves regroupés autour de la salle de bain des préfets. La quasi-totalité de l'AD ainsi que de nombreux Serpentards restaient plantés en ces lieux exigus, l'oreille collée à la porte (et au mur). Rogue les considéra un instant, surpris de ne pas voir de morts entre les deux « bandes ». La rivalité entre Draco et ce satané Potter n'était un secret pour personne. Il soupira en les regardant. _« Les jeunes sont vraiment étranges. Ils ont des salles confortables, des rencontres sportives, et au lieu d'en profiter, ils préfèrent s'entasser dans les coins les plus obscurs du château. » _

_- Pourquoi êtes-vous plantés devant cette porte comme des imbéciles qui attendent un chanteur pop ? _

Ron et Hermione, les deux préfets Gryffondor, consultèrent Pansy et Blaise, leurs collègues. Les jeunes gens semblaient tous partager le même point de vue. Ron sentait monter son anxiété. _« Bon sang, ça y était presque »._ Harry avait bondi sur Malfoy, (cris de joie étouffés de la part des Gryffondors) et puis…Rien. Harry avait manifestement été trop ému (regards moqueurs chez les Serpentards)… La rencontre entre les deux princes prenait un tournant critique et les deux maisons écoutaient, avec angoisse, les conséquences de ce ratage… Lorsque Rogue était intervenu.

Le silence se prolongeait, agaçant le professeur (qui ne voulait pas partir sans sa réponse) et mettant au supplice les étudiants des deux tours. Pour trouver la solution de ce mystère, Séverus colla également son oreille à la porte de la salle de bain. Rien. Pas de bruit… Alors, pourquoi ? Tous les intéressés cherchaient désespérément une excuse valable pour expliquer leur comportement. Force était de constater que c'était un piteux échec. Les deux maisons priaient pour que leurs « chefs » se montrent très discrets… Mais leurs espoirs furent réduits à néant. Un bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte : les deux garçons avaient, repris leurs jeux. Séverus Rogue, Maître des potions et directeur de la vénérable tour « Serpentard » fusilla du regard ses étudiants (lesquels avaient pris une soudaine teinte rouge brique). Décidément, il se passait quelque chose de louche dans le coin…

_-Qui est dans la salle de bain des préfets ?_

Hermione lui répondit très vite.

_-C'est Drac… Malfoy, Monsieur. Nous sommes là pour lui apporter les devoirs et les cours qu'il a manqué… _

Cette révélation acheva d'étonner Rogue. _« Des Gryffondors qui attendent Malfoy pour l'aider, c'est une première. » _

_-Il est là depuis longtemps ?_

Ce fut Blaise qui répondit.

_-En fait, il doit y être depuis une petite heure…_

La durée du bain était tout de même longue, même pour l'élève le plus coquet de Poudlard. Inquiet, le professeur tendit l'oreille. Le bruit avait cessé… Il s'approcha de la porte et frappa.

_-Malfoy ? C'est le professeur Rogue, vous vous sentez bien ? _

Pas de réponse.

Harry avait mis sa main sur la bouche de Draco et lui faisait signe de faire le mort. Il n'avait pas besoin de trop insister : le blond n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'une rencontre avec son directeur de maison. D'autant qu'il avait manqué plusieurs de ses cours sans excuse vraiment valable.

De l'autre côté, Le professeur se redressa, très surpris. Un bruit d'eau le fit baisser les yeux. Une flaque mousseuse commençait à s'étendre à ses pieds. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal.

_-Malfoy ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il y a de l'eau partout… Malfoy ? _

Pas de réponse. À part cette inondation, pas d'indice d'une quelconque présence humaine. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Jamais Malfoy n'aurait osé rester muet devant ses questions. Ron, le préfet des Gryffondor, intervint courageusement à cet instant.

_-Il s'est peut-être évanoui ? En vous entendant gueu… Je veux dire crier si fort, il a eu une attaque… _

Seamus s'avança, un peu inquiet. Il aimait bien Harry et trouvait étrange ce brusque silence… Et s'ils s'étaient trompés ? Et si Malfoy en avait profité pour bondir et étrangler le Prince des Gryffondors ?

_-Euh… Harry est aussi dans la salle de bain… _

Rogue le regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'une variété de cafard particulièrement répugnant._ « Potter et Malfoy dans la même pièce… Voici la clé de l'énigme. »_.

Devant ses yeux, il voyait en pensée la pièce couverte d'eau savonneuse… Dans l'immense bassin, deux corps sans vie : les ennemis s'étaient étranglés dans un grand élan sauvage… Il abaissa les paupières pour chasser cette vision macabre, avant de les rouvrir et de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

_-Ecartez-vous, je vais ouvrir. _

Pointant sa baguette sur la porte, il déclama, d'une voix autoritaire (et légèrement tremblante)

_-Alohomora… _

La porte grogna, soupira, mais ne s'ouvrit pas. Ron crut que les yeux de Rogue allaient lui tomber de la tête, tellement ce dernier les ouvrait grand. Il réprima à grand peine un fou rire, aidé en cela par Hermione qui lui donnait des coups de coude… Le professeur s'escrimait de nouveau sur l'entrée récalcitrante, tout en lançant des appels, lorsque Minerva Mac Gonagall apparut, indignée par tout ce tapage et fermement décidée à le faire cesser. Elle s'immobilisa, muette de stupeur, lorsqu'elle vit son collègue à genoux devant la porte de la salle de bain des préfets, en train de discourir d'un air inspiré, et tout cela, sous le regard et la curiosité d'un groupe d'élèves. Des Gryffondor et des Serpentard, essentiellement… Cette « alliance » la perturbait, bien qu'elle s'en défende. L'entente précaire entre les deux maisons était sans conteste le présage d'une catastrophe. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était le comportement du directeur des Serpentard. Son collègue était-t'il devenu fou ? À force d'être enfermé dans ses cachots humides, cela devait bien arriver un jour.

_-Professeur Rogue ? À quoi jouez vous ? Franchement, est-ce bien raisonnable de faire le pitre devant les élèves ? Vous rendez-vous compte de l'image que vous leur donnez, du corps enseignant ? _

Elle adressa un regard sévère à tous les étudiants présents,

_-Et vous ? Vous devriez tous assister au match… À moins que vous ne préfériez passer votre temps libre à astiquer les cuisines de Poudlard…_

Son ton sans réplique réussit à les faire se disperser rapidement. Le professeur Mac Gonagall était juste, mais sévère. Et elle ne menaçait jamais pour rien. Rogue se redressa tout en se drapant théâtralement dans sa robe, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

_-Si je m'en rends compte ? Est-ce que vous vous rendrez compte vous, que ce petit propre-à-rien d'Harry Potter s'est enfermé avec ce pauvre Malfoy, et qu'à l'heure actuelle, ils se sont peut-être entretués ? Comble de malchance, la porte est coincée et une inondation est en cours… Si nous ne faisons rien, l'eau va dévaler les escaliers et Poudlard va avoir plus d'un point commun avec les chutes du Niagara… _

La directrice des Gryffondor montrait de plus en plus de point commun avec une statue de sel, en écoutant Rogue lui récapituler le récit des derniers évènements. _« Et si je la pousse dans la flaque, va-t'elle fondre ? »_ se demandait une petite voix dans le fond de la conscience de Séverus.

Draco commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Il jeta un coup l'œil autour de lui, pour se distraire. Coincer contre lui, son Harry tremblait un peu, se demandant comment sortir de cette galère. L'eau avait recouvert le sol de marbre veiné d'or et d'argent et leur arrivait à la cheville. Une quantité de mousses d'une hauteur respectable commençait à envahir entièrement la pièce. Dans la piscine, qui servait de baignoire, un gigantesque Iceberg de Mousse s'était constitué. C'était bête d'avoir tous ces jeux aquatiques à portée de main et de ne pas en profiter un maximum. D'autant que Lorelei était une gardienne très consciencieuse et qu'elle ne laisserait personne entrer tant que son préfet préféré (c'était un de ses atouts) ne serait pas décidé à quitter les lieux. Prenant son lionceau dans ses bras, Draco rapprocha ses lèvres du lobe de cette jolie oreille finement dessinée et commença à la mordiller gentiment. Il murmura doucement, sans décoller ses lèvres

_-Harry… Cette fois, nous prenons notre temps. Rien ni personne ne peut nous déranger. Il n'y a plus d'ennemi. Il est temps d'arrêter nos conneries, non ?_

Le corps du Gryffondor réagit en une douce tension. Harry tourna la tête vers le blond. Les yeux d'argent liquide brillaient de sincérité. C'était le moment rêvé pour réparer la désastreuse première impression et avouer enfin ses sentiments. Et si le blond se fichait de lui, et bien, tant pis. Au moins, il saurait à quoi s'en tenir.

_-Je suis d'accord… Draco, j'ai été vraiment stupide, tout à l'heure… Je ne veux pas de baise, comme tu dis. J'aimerais… Autre chose. Je crois…_

Il ne pu continuer, rouge de confusion devant ces étoiles d'argent liquide qui le fixaient avec acuité… Mais il repris son souffle avant de continuer d'une traite.

_-Draco, jecroisque jet'aimeuh…_

Le cœur battant la chamade, le blond cru que son corps allait exploser de joie… Mais il voulait être certain d'avoir compris, avant de se ridiculiser… Et si Harry lui avait simplement demandé un savon, ou du shampoing ?

_-Comment ? _

_-Draco, je crois que je t'aime…_

Les lèvres de son compagnon capturèrent les siennes avec agilité. Draco murmura tendrement.

_-Et moi, je veux que tu sois sûr… Car moi, je n'en doute plus depuis longtemps._

Jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi fragile et dépendant qu'à cet instant. Ce baiser… Il dépassait tout ce qu'il avait connu. Il contenait tellement de passion qu'il sentit un feu brûler ses reins_. « Draco… Mais qui t'a appris à embrasser comme cela ? »_. Mais ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour poser cette question… Les mains du blond s'égaraient à présent sur la peau douce du brun, ses doigts se refermant sur les tétons, les torturant avec virtuosité. Il arracha quelques soupirs de sa proie… Regardant les deux émeraudes, Draco vit que le survivant commençait à devenir plus exigeant… Très bien.

Embrassant doucement le cou, il mit une main dans le dos d'Harry, et l'autre au creux des genoux. D'un seul mouvement, il pivota tout en soulevant dans ses bras son Gryffondor. Lequel se mit à rugir de surprise, avant de ronronner sous ses baisers et ses petites morsures… _« D'abord immobiliser la proie, puis injecter le venin de la passion par petites doses… Et maintenant, au bain… ». _D'un pas prudent mais ferme, Draco descendit les petites marches qui menaient au bassin, sans lâcher son Harry. Bientôt, ils furent tous les deux dans l'eau, s'embrassant avec fougue et tendresse. Émoustiller par ces premiers assauts, le Hérault du monde magique en réclama plus. Ravi de voir que ses efforts avaient décoincé la situation (merci aux petits cours de Rusard), Draco pris Harry dans ses bras. Ce dernier attacha ses jambes autour des hanches du blond et frotta inconsciemment sa virilité à celle de son compagnon. Ce fut au serpentard de retenir un gémissement… Il l'asseya avec délicatesse sur une des marches de la piscine et le contempla en lui souriant tendrement.

_-Harry ? C'est ta première fois, n'est ce pas ? _

Le brun le regarda en rougissant un peu.

_-Oui… Mais j'apprends vite… _

Un grognement lui répondit. Draco lui mordit le cou avec douceur avec de descendre vers sa clavicule. Harry planta ses griffes farouchement dans le dos de son compagnon, tandis que son bourreau insistait sur un point particulièrement sensible…

_-Oh… Non… Arrête… Non… Ne t'arrête pas… _

Un gloussement lui répondit, mais le blond continua son exploration. Les lèvres et sa langue étaient à présent sur les pectoraux… Il irrita consciencieusement la pointe des tétons, qui se redressèrent sous l'effet. Et ses mains…

_-Et qu'est ce que… Ta main…_

Et oui. La main droite de Draco s'occupait de cette partie qu'habituellement, il manipulait seul dans l'intimité de son lit. Et les effets du blond multipliaient par dix le plaisir qu'il ressentait habituellement. Harry sentit son membre se gonfler et devenir d'une dureté de pierre… S'en était presque insoutenable. Il ondula doucement son bassin pour que le serpentard le délivre entièrement. Mais le prince de glace avait une autre idée. Lorsqu'il avait vu la taille plus que respectable du membre, il avait senti un feu d'une ampleur nouvelle et inégalée lui envahir les reins. Il le voulait…

_-Bon. Ne paniquons pas… Il me semble que cette pièce a une gardienne… Lorelei. Une adorable sirène…_

Séverus contempla Minerva avec incrédulité. Cette pièce était réservée aux préfets, aux étudiants. Lorelei, la petite sirène avait été nommée gardienne depuis 5 ans. Auparavant, elle surveillait la porte d'entrée des Serpentards. Un jour, le serpent en charge de la pièce d'eau avait dû s'absenter pour cause de suffocation (un préfet avait trop augmenté la température) et elle avait été désignée en remplacement. Suite à cette « mission », elle avait inexplicablement refusé de reprendre son poste, à la grande colère du serpent. Malgré toutes les tentatives de conciliation, il fut impossible de la faire revenir sur sa décision, et en compensation pour le malheureux serpent, au chômage (et sombrant dans la dépression), Dumbledore lui avait attribué la garde de la tour des verts et argent. Il s'en acquittait avec hargne, mordant cruellement tous ceux qui avaient le malheur d'oublier le mot de passe. Certains étudiants malchanceux pouvaient jurer qu'il sifflait _« tient, prends ça, maudite sirène… »_, à chaque tentative de morsure. Le seul intérêt, c'était que les élèves se débrouillaient pour au moins retenir le mot de passe… L'entêtement de Lorelei avait eu une autre conséquence : suite à une grève des tableaux, pour revendiquer leurs droits (les peintures avaient tirées des leçons de la rébellion de la jolie sirène), les « résidents » des tableaux avaient obtenu la possibilité de se promener de toile en toile, dès l'instant où leurs fonctions n'étaient pas affectées. Quoi qu'il en soit, Minerva n'était pas sensée connaître Lorelei.

Ce pouvait-t'il que ? Beurk… Elle ne manquait pas de culot, la vieille.

_-Minerva, franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à cela de votre part. Epier les étudiants pendant leurs ablutions… _

La directrice de la tour Rouge et or fusilla du regard le professeur de potion. Ce n'était pas le moment d'afficher leurs dissensions, alors que tout le monde pouvait les entendre dans ce couloir ouvert à tous les vents.

_- Arrêtez de fantasmer, Professeur Rogue. Ce n'est pas parce que vous prenez plaisir à perturber le bain de vos étudiants que les autres enseignants font de même. Ne prenez pas votre cas pour une généralité. _

Elle ne put en dire davantage. Rogue bondit sur ses pieds, blanc de stupeur et de fureur face à cette accusation.

_-Pauvre vieille folle. Vous délirez complètement. Dites-moi, la retraite, il va falloir y penser sérieusement… _

Une gifle retentissante lui atterrie sur la joue, provoquant une rougeur sur la peau pâle. Un silence pesant (celui qui prélude les grands moments historiques) s'installa, de part et d'autre. Seul le glouglou de l'eau fendait l'air, apportant une tension supplémentaire à la scène. Rogue se repris le premier, et énonça d'une voix calme.

_-Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut ouvrir cette fichue porte. Pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire et arrêter cette fichue inondation… Regardez-moi cela… _

Minerva avait repris son souffle. Légèrement honteuse de son attitude, elle repris d'une voix légèrement chevrotante.

_-Je crois que Monsieur Rusard possède un passe-partout magique. Je le ramène ici… _

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas majestueux, Séverus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la finesse de sa taille et la silhouette… _« Pas mal, pour une vieille… Et puis un brin sauvage, avec ça : personne n'avait osé me frapper. Personne à part… Mon père. »_

Draco avait murmuré un sort de lubrification et sur ses doigts, était apparu un gel avec lequel il badigeonnait longuement la superbe hampe du lion. Sous les gémissements de plus en plus sonore de son amant, il résistait à la tentation d'accélérer le mouvement… Il s'arrêta pour capturer cette bouche si tentante.

_-Chut… Tout va bien… _

Il prit les doigts d'Harry et les lécha, les suça jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient bien humidifiés… Le gryffondor se laissa faire, sans comprendre. Il ne devina le but de l'opération que lorsque Draco lui demanda de le pénétrer avec un doigt. Fasciner par les variations d'argent du regard de son compagnon, il obéit à la moindre de ses consignes… Bientôt, trois doigts furent insérés…

_-Ça va ?_

Le souffle court, le visage rougit délicieusement par l'effort, le sorcier blond fit un petit signe affirmatif pour rassurer son partenaire. Il n'était pas question qu'il lui indique que pour lui aussi, dans une certaine mesure, c'était la première fois…

Harry regardait maintenant Draco se tordre et se renverser, exposant sa gorge fragile… Il l'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse, comprenant que le serpentard lui offrait une magnifique preuve d'amour en le laissant le prendre… Ce dernier lui souffla d'une voix troublée par le plaisir qui montait en lui,

_-Maintenant, écarte tes doigts en ciseaux… Doucement…_

Draco sentit soudain l'intrus toucher la prostate…Il se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de crier, et rejeta son corps en arrière, forma un superbe arc de cercle.

_-Oui… Continue… _

Après quelques autres mouvements, s'estimant suffisamment préparé pour accueillir comme il se devait, le survivant, Draco fit signe à son amant de se retirer de lui. Lentement, il bascula Harry sur le dos et s'installa confortablement entre ses jambes… Puis il souleva son propre bassin afin que le gland humide et la verge engorgée frôlent son intimité. Son Harry le regardait avec surprise et joie. Il lui répondit avec un tendre sourire, avant de s'empaler lentement sur l'objet du supplice… La chair élastique s'élargissait peu à peu sous la pression de la verge. Bien que celle-ci fût lubrifiée et que son corps ait été préparé, le sorcier blond dut faire une pause. Devant ce visage figé par la douleur, et ce corps en sueur, Harry repris entre ses doigts la verge de son compagnon et recommença de lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Il constata avec satisfaction que son dragon éprouvait à présent un plaisir sans égal. D'ailleurs ce dernier lui donna la permission de s'enfoncer encore plus, en bougeant imperceptiblement le bassin… Bientôt, les coups de boutoir frappèrent à un rythme soutenu la prostate de Draco qui ne pu retenir des hurlements de plaisir, accompagné par un Gryffondor déchaîné…

Rogue avait sursauté en entendant les cris de souffrance qui s'échappaient de la pièce. Il était tétanisé de surprise et de frayeur. Mais que se passait-t'il donc ? Potter avait-t'il décidé de torturer Malfoy pour se venger des coups bas de ce dernier ? C'était probable… Et Minerva qui se baladait tranquillement dans tout Poudlard. Ah, on voyait bien qu'elle se fichait royalement de ce qui arrivait au serpentard… Elle trouverait sans doute une bonne excuse pour éviter à Potter de se faire virer. Mais cette fois, elle n'y arriverait pas. Il était témoin auditif du drame et… Un second hurlement se mêla au premier, forçant le professeur à tendre l'oreille. _« … Mais… Il y a une autre voix… »_. Oui. Pas de doute possible. A croire que les deux garçons venaient de se lancer dans un concours de hurlements… C'est à cet instant critique, alors qu'il avait saisi sa baguette et s'apprêtait à démolir la porte, que Minerva apparut. Elle était accompagnée de Rusard et du directeur de Poudlard lui-même_. « Évidemment… Elle a été cafté auprès du grand manitou. Il fallait s'y attendre. ». _Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'est que Dumbledore avait sur les lèvres et dans ses yeux bleus son sourire triomphant des grands jours. Cela n'augurait en général rien de bon pour la maison serpentarde. En revanche, et encore une fois, cet infernal Potter allait s'en tirer les doigts dans le nez. C'était vraiment injuste. Alors qu'il était sur le point de confondre ce sale gosse. Il aurait dû le renvoyer lorsque ce dernier lui avait pleuré dessus. A bien y réfléchir, n'était ce pas une forme déguisée de harcèlement moral ?

La voix pleine d'ironie d'Albus Dumbledore retentie à ses oreilles,

_-Ce cher Séverus… Toujours aussi fougueux, à ce que je vois. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de tout défoncer comme un éléphant enragé. Rusard… »_

À son nom, Argus Rusard sorti de l'ombre, en brandissant fièrement le passe-partout confié à sa garde. Au moment où il allait engager la clé dans la porte, il tendit l'oreille, attentif… Des soupirs et des gémissements s'élevaient toujours. Séverus, partagé entre l'angoisse et la volonté de faire un sort à Potter, intervînt, impatienté.

_-Alors ? Vous attendez quoi ? Que Potter ait fini d'assassiner mon préfet ? _

Mais le cracmol ne daigna pas répondre. Au contraire, il lui fit signe de se taire…

_-Oh Harry… Tu es doué…_

_-Oui… Je suis bon élève… Et tu es un excellent professeur…_

Les voix des deux garnements, un rien essoufflées, résonnaient clairement jusque dans le couloir… La joie et les essoufflements que contenait le timbre de leurs voix ne laissaient aucun doute, quant à la nature de leurs occupations… Rusard suspendit son geste et se tourna vers Dumbledore avec un grand sourire ;

_-Je crois que mon intervention n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, monsieur le directeur. Il faudra juste prévoir un charme pour éviter que l'eau ne s'écoule dans les escaliers. Ce serait dommage de…Euh… Interrompre les grandes conversations entre messieurs Potter et Malfoy. Ils semblent avoir bien avancés. _

Cette remarque fut accueillie avec stupeur par les deux enseignants. Minerva s'immobilisa et ses joues devinrent aussi pâles que de la porcelaine. Au contraire, le professeur Rogue rougit furieusement, ses joues prenant une teinte vraiment intéressante. S'apercevant des regards de Dumbledore et de Rusard, il prit son mouchoir et se moucha pour dissimuler son embarras.

_-Alors… Mieux vaux les laisser à leurs… Conversations entre quatre yeux. Ils ont beaucoup à débattre._

Comme pour, lui donner confirmation, la voix d'Harry s'éleva, sans aucune retenue

_-Oh Draco, mon amour… Prends-moi… _

À ces mots, Minerva faillit tourner de l'œil, tandis que Rogue semblait sur le point de se précipiter dans son bureau pour confectionner une potion et s'empoisonner sur place. Seuls Dumbledore et Rusard semblaient heureux des évènements… Mais tous sentaient la nécessité de s'éloigner à pas de loup de l'endroit. Ce ne fut que lorsque le corps enseignant fut sûr de ne pas être surpris que Minerva relança les hostilités.

_-Votre Malfoy n'est qu'un pervers… Il a sauté sur mon élève et profite de lui…_

Séverus n'était pas de cet avis.

_-Et Potter, vous le prenez pour un ange ? Toujours à vouloir se faire consoler. Ma cicatrice par là, mes parents par-ci… C'est lui qui a allumé ce pauvre Malfoy… Cela ne m'étonne pas. Quand on voit la directrice des Gryffondors… _

Minerva regarda avec dégoût son _« jeune et tient ? Ferait-t'il de la musculation ? »_ collègue, vêtu de noir.

_-Evidemment vous prenez la défense de ce futur mangemort… Mais qu'attendre d'autre ? _

Pendant que les deux directeurs de maison réglaient leur compte dans le couloir, le directeur offrait des bonbons au citron à Rusard… Ce cher concierge.

_-Franchement, Rusard, vous avez accompli un véritable miracle. Grâce à vous, les deux « princes » des maisons rivales s'entendent… Les frictions s'estompent… _

Les hurlements de Minerva et de Séverus fendaient l'air, parvenant à leurs oreilles.

_-Vieille chouette vicieuse…_

_-Voyeur aux cheveux gras…_

Rusard suça son bonbon avec lenteur, appréciant la saveur du citron qui s'épanouissait sous sa langue.

_-Mes méthodes sont très efficaces. Même pour les cas désespérés… Puisque messieurs Potter et Malfoy sont maintenant réconciliés et ont mis de côtés leurs enfantillages… _

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent avec espièglerie… Il restait un challenge…

_-Mais, mon cher « professeur» , il vous reste beaucoup de travail sur la planche… Pour compléter la réunion des tours, il reste un obstacle de taille… _

Les deux hommes contemplèrent les deux êtres en train de se déchirer sous leurs yeux… Rusard évaluait déjà le terrain… Oui, il y allait avoir du boulot, pas de doute…


End file.
